


Una historia contada en dos partes

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Flirting, Brotherly Love, F/F, Falling In Love, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Fluff, Junmyeon and Tao are brothers, Kinda, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Self-Indulgent, and rich
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 10:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: «—Estoy a punto de cambiar tu vida -dijo Junmyeon, con una sonrisa deslumbrante en su dirección.—Entonces guíame.—Zitao Kim Huang, mucho gusto —exhaló, sin aliento. Se escuchaba como si hubiera corrido la milla.El hombre vestido de Louis Vuitton lo miró, y luego a Junmyeon.—¿Kim Huang? —preguntó, y su voz era un sueño. No demasiado profunda, ni muy ligera, una media perfecta entre ambas y Tao sintió que se le metía debajo de la piel, adentro de los mismos huesos.—Mi hermano —respondió Junmyeon, con la voz contenida por el orgullo. Parecía como si fuera a estallar de un momento a otro.—Muchas gracias por tu asistencia a nuestro baile de invierno anual. Significa mucho para la empresa —balbuceó, como un niño que repite las palabras de su hermano mayor, y Tao no se sentía balbucear desde que había cumplido los dieciséis años.—Bueno, si se necesita viajar medio mundo para conocerte, creo que ha valido la pena —le dijo, y entonces sonrió.»O:Donde Zitao y Junmyeon son hermanos, y ambos se enamoran del mismo hombre.





	Una historia contada en dos partes

Zitao se mantuvo de pie cerca de la amplia e inmensa ventana de panel del salón de baile, iluminada perfecta y armoniosamente por las telarañas colgantes sobre sus cabezas, adornadas con pequeñas y brillantes lucecitas de color amarillento, como luz de vela, que hacían parecer como si fuera un sueño, uno que va esfumarse en cuanto parpadeara una sola vez. Las mesas se dispersaban a través del recinto, rodeando a lo ancho de las paredes con sus preciosos manteles de color champaña y marfil, sus floreros rebosantes de rosas blancas y azucenas azules, y cubertería de plata maciza, dejando el centro del salón libre para todo aquél que quisiera bailar. La orquesta rasguñaba las notas de una sinfonía dulce, animada, algo de un recital para niños y no un salón costosísimo repleto de gente multimillonaria. Los meseros habían acomodado filas y filas de bandejas de plata en la mesa más alejada, la del buffet, a esperas de la orden para que comenzaran a servir a los invitados, pero nadie parecía realmente interesado en comer todavía. Podía simplemente alzar la mano y pedir su plato si así lo quisiera, pero a decir verdad, no tenía hambre.

Zitao miró a su hermano moverse grácilmente entre los invitados, deteniéndose cada tanto para inclinarse respetuosamente y agradecer por la asistencia. Junmyeon era todo un libro de modales perfectos, sonrisas preciosas y rostro hermoso. Encantaba a cualquier persona que lo viera. Tao sonrió para sí mismo, sintiendo ese conocido sentimiento—como si le llenaran el corazón de chocolate caliente y galletas— que experimentaba dentro suyo cada vez que el orgullo por su hermano lo embargaba. Tao lo quería tantísimo, al punto que incluso su mamá le reñía porque _Taozi, quieres a JunJun más que a mí_, y a veces temía que fuera verdad.

Lo vio deslizarse entre las mujeres jóvenes y no tan jóvenes, los muchachos de su edad, de más y también menos, que lo miraban como si quisieran estirar la mano y tocarlo, robárselo de ese sitio y llevarlo a algún lugar privado, arrancarle con los dientes el esmoquin hecho a la medida de Bvlgari —porque Junmyeon insistía en usar Bvlgari en lugar de Yve Saint Laurent, no importa cuántas veces Tao se lo haya rogado— que tenía puesto y hacer toda clase de cosas con él, y casi siente pena por todos ellos, porque al final de la velada, él no va a dedicarles ni medio pensamiento.

Junmyeon era perfecto, pero conservaba el amor para sí mismo, el trabajo y la familia, nada más.

Zitao recogió su copa de vino blanco cuando lo vio acercarse de vuelta, apenas tomando un pequeño sorbito de la bebida antes de sentir su mano fría y suave en la nuca, cerca del nacimiento del cabello.

—¿Bebiendo tan temprano, TaoTao? —lo molestó, quitándole la copa de los dedos y llevándosela a la boca, haciendo el amago de beber, pero no lo hizo; Junmyeon no bebía—. Vamos, es una noche muy bonita para que la empañes con alcohol —dejó la copa en la mesa, volteándose en su dirección.

Junmyeon era pequeño; fácilmente media cabeza más bajo que él. Su rostro redondo, perfectamente equilibrado, le daba un aire de modelo de alta costura, todo rasgos perfectos y armoniosos, pero entonces sonreía, y toda esa ferocidad desaparecía bajo una fila de dientes blancos y mejillas abultadas. Junmyeon tenía una sonrisa encantadora, una que rayaba en lo adorable. Era también el recuerdo más antiguo que tenía, de cuando Tao tenía tres años y se había caído casi dos tramos de escaleras en la mansión, luego de haberse escapado del saloncito de juegos y perseguir su pelota blanca por todo el pasillo. Tao lloraba a lágrima viva por el susto y por los golpes, alterando a la ya alterada niñera que estaba llamando a todos los médicos que hubieran en la casa y cualquier área cercana, mientras que Junmyeon se había puesto de rodillas a su lado, con el rostro enrojecido también de las lágrimas y el miedo, y le había dicho _«todo va a estar bien, TaoTao, yo voy a estar aquí para cuidarte.»_

Junmyeon tenía cinco años entonces, pero no había roto su promesa. Ni entonces, ni ahora.

—Myeonnie, te la estás pasando demasiado bien con los invitados —contraatacó, una sonrisa ladeada adornando sus labios en conjunto—. No me digas que no te distes cuenta cómo te miraban todos porque estás jodiendo.

Junmyeon escupió una risotada absolutamente nada elegante, un berrido que era más propio de cuando estaban en un restaurante cualquiera con sus amigos y alguno de ellos hacía un chiste estúpido. Una risa completamente real.

—Tao, no digas _joder_ en los eventos de la empresa, ya te he dicho —chilló, mirando sobre su hombro que nadie haya notado su risa tan impropia—. Algún viejo estirado te va a oír, se quejará con papá, y luego el que va a terminar jodido soy yo. Joder.

Tao se rio a carcajada suelta, porque escuchar a Junmyeon decir groserías en público siempre resultaba hilarante, especialmente porque luego comenzaba a reír como si alguien le hubiera dado a un botón y no paraba hasta que se hubo terminado media docena de vasitos de agua gasificada con champán del simplón, el que bordeaba más en la sidra que otra cosa, y era lo más cercano que alguna vez estaría de estar borracho.

—Ya, que papá no se va a enterar. No viene a estas cosas desde que cumpliste los veinte y dudo que venga luego de siete años, y de sorpresa.

Su papá le había confiado la gran mayoría del manejo de la empresa a Junmyeon apenas había salido de la universidad, aunque nada más cumplir los veinte le había encomendado enteramente el baile de invierno, un evento de caridad que hacía la empresa cada año para reunir fondos destinados a diferentes causas. A veces era el cáncer, otras veces la desnutrición y analfabetismo de diversas regiones de China. Un año había sido dirigido a los estudios en búsqueda de la cura del VIH, y otro hacia los albergues de personas LGBT que eran echados de sus casas, el año que Tao salió del armario —que de salir no tuvo nada, porque hasta el muchacho que les limpiaba la piscina una vez a la semana lo sabía—.

—Quién sabe —se puso una mano debajo de la barbilla, todo dramático, y luego volvió a echarse a reír—, quizás un viejo lo bastante influyente lo haga prestarle atención a sus descarriados y groseros hijos, por estar diciendo improperios en pleno baile.

Tao le dio un codazo, dándose la vuelta para encarar el salón.

—¿Y subirse al primer avión con destino a Corea desde Portugal, porque un viejito escandalizado cree haberte oído a ti, de todas las personas, decir groserías? ¡Como si mamá lo fuera a dejar!

Junmyeon se volteó también, muerto de la risa. Casi parecía que vibraba.

—Joder —masculló entre dientes, como un chillido ahogado.

Tao tuvo que tragarse su propio chillido.

—Mierda. Joder.

—Mierda. Joder. Maldición.

—Maldición. Joder. Puta madre —replicó, mirando a hurtadillas hacia la puerta. Entonces la risa se le murió.

Tao había visto suficiente gente hermosa en su vida, desde la persona que le devolvía la sonrisa todos los días cuando se miraba al espejo, hasta un simple desconocido que había pasado delante de él en la universidad. Había agotado su dosis de sorpresa cuando de belleza se trataba para toda la vida, había asistido a suficientes pasarelas y eventos exclusivos para convencerse que ya ningún rostro le quitaría el aliento jamás, ni siquiera el de su mejor amigo, que era un sueño y un poco más. Ni siquiera el de Junmyeon, que ya era, simplemente, el punto más alto que nadie podría llegar.

Tao no creía en el amor a primera vista. Se había llevado un chasco horrible, hacía dos años, cuando Sehun había entrado a su salón de clases y su mundo entero se había inclinado en la dirección equivocada. Se había convencido de que lo que sentía era amor, hasta el momento en que una noche después de una ida cualquiera al cine, Sehun había contestado una llamada que duró casi veinte minutos atendiendo, y para cuando terminó apenas si era un retazo mal hecho de la persona que conocía. Se había desmoronado contra el asiento del auto y llorado a borbotones, en silencio, musitando un apenas audible «me ha dejado, ya no quiere seguir con esto. Se regresa a China», y Tao supo que lo que sea que él sintiera jamás sería tan grande como lo que Sehun sentía por esa persona, que jamás lo llenaría. Que lo que necesitaba en ese momento era un amigo, un hombro sobre el cual llorar, y no una confesión de amor estúpido, así que eso es lo que le dio, un mejor amigo. Uno que duraría para toda la vida.

No, Tao no creía en el amor a primera vista. Lo leía y releía mil veces, en sus libros pastelosos y cursis de los que Junmyeon y Baekhyun se burlaban hasta desternillarse, pero que cada fin de mes encontraba uno nuevo envuelto encima de su cama, porque Junmyeon podía burlarse, pero nunca lo suficiente para hacerle menos, para desmeritarlo, para negarle algo que le gustaba.

—Junmyeon —murmuró, sujetándolo del brazo, tan suave que apenas escuchó su propia voz—, ese es mío.

Junmyeon alzó la cabeza, siguiendo la dirección en la que él estaba mirando, encontrándose con el perfecto hombre alto, de esmoquin negro y plateado que caminaba a paso largos y seguros hacia la mesa de bocadillos, llevándose un canapé de guayaba a la boca, para luego voltear a pedirle algo a uno de los meseros.

Tao lo miró, y lo miró, y no pudo parar de mirarlo. Con su cabello rubio, más oscuro que el suyo, peinado en algo que no parecía realmente ser un peinado, sus piernas largas y sus brazos a juego, lucía tan alto que fácilmente podría estirarse sobre sus pies y tocar uno de los diamantes que adornaban las telarañas del techo. La camisa negra, amoldada como un guante, abrazaba su torso por debajo del saco salpicado de hilos plateados enrevesados con los negros, creando patrones en forma de flores llenas de pétalos lánguidos. Sus zapatos eran, de entre todas las opciones, de un verde jade que en cualquiera hubiera resultado espantoso, pero no en él, no encima de esas infinitas piernas cubiertas de sus pantalones rectos, planchados a la perfección. Tao sabía suficiente de moda para saber que el hombre iba vestido de pies a cabeza de Louis Vuitton, como si lo hubieran sacado de una pasarela.

Pero eso era lo de menos, consideró; podría estar vistiendo una bolsa de basura, y aun así Tao no podría quitarle los ojos de encima, ni siquiera con las luces apagadas. Era su rostro. Eran sus ojos. Su mandíbula simétrica, combinada con su nariz larga, alta y perfecta, naciendo de entre medio de sus cejas gruesas, coronando unos ojos que parecían estudiarlo todo, desde el piso pulido y brillante como un espejo, hasta las ventanas enormes, abarcando desde el piso hasta el techo y entregándoles una vista preciosa y tranquila de la noche en Seúl. Sus labios, cerrados en una mueca de absoluto desinterés, se curvaron una pequeñísima y efímera sonrisa de agradecimiento cuando el mesero volvió, entregándole una copa larga, llena de un líquido celeste adornado con una rodaja de naranja encima.

Era, simplemente, la cosa más perfecta que Zitao había visto en su vida.

Entonces Junmyeon se movió. Avanzó uno, dos pasos, y Zitao estuvo a punto de levantar la mano y estirarla en su dirección para detenerlo, pero ni siquiera pudo moverse. Se quedó ahí, quieto, viendo cómo su hermano caminaba con paso resuelto y decidido hacia el hombre al otro lado de la habitación, sintiendo el estallido de un ramalazo de ansiedad subiéndole desde la garganta y haciéndole sentir repentinamente ahogado.

Junmyeon llegó hasta el otro hombre, deteniéndose junto a él y regalándole una sonrisa preciosa. A su lado, Junmyeon parecía pequeño, más pequeño de lo habitual, pero entonces el hombre también le sonrió y. Su mundo entero se inclinó en la dirección equivocada.

Tao los miró hablar, sintiendo cómo la garganta se le apretaba más y más, como una mano apretándole el cuello hasta asfixiarlo. Se sentía aterrado. Se sentía incapaz de quitarles los ojos de encima, porque se veían tan bien juntos, porque él nunca había sido inseguro, pero Junmyeon era simplemente tan perfecto en todo, era el epítome de todo lo que era bueno, mientras que él...

Zitao no era inseguro. En absoluto. La única persona con la autoestima lo suficientemente alta para competir contra él era Baekhyun, y ni siquiera él era capaz de superar la bola de demolición que era su propio ego. Era guapo, inteligente, buen amigo y buen hijo; quizás también era un llorón, el niño favorito de su madre y con el corazón más lleno de fragilidad que arterias, pero él lo consideraba más una ventaja que un problema. Había llorado como bebé viendo _El despertar de la Fuerza_, y otro poco más con _Rogue One_, y aunque Sehun y Jongdae se le habían reído en la cara cuando salieron del cine y él no pudo soltarse de los brazos del primero, al final ninguno lo había hecho con el fin de burlarse de él, porque sabían que Tao era así, que ni los años haciendo artes marciales ni la cantidad de huesos que se había roto a lo largo de esos años lo habían hecho más fuerte. Y estaba bien.

No, Tao no era inseguro. Sabía perfectamente lo que valía, y estaba satisfecho consigo mismo. Despertaba y se acostaba satisfecho, y aunque alguna vez tuvo un pinchazo de inseguridad cuando inició la universidad, dejándolo incapaz de salir de su habitación sin maquillaje, hacía años que había dejado eso atrás, que se embolsaba todo su maquillaje en la mochila y se iba así mismo a la casa de Baekhyun, porque su amigo era muchísimo mejor que él haciendo el _eyecat_ aunque nunca fuera a admitirlo en voz alta.

Pero.

Tao vio a Junmyeon sonreír aún más amplio si eso era posible, y luego le hizo una seña al hombre perfecto vestido de Louis Vuitton, moviéndose entre el gentío hacia su dirección. Tao los vio, y supo que su miedo en realidad derivaba del hecho de que sabía que, en una situación paralela en la que tuviera que competir en algo contra él, no tendría ninguna oportunidad. Sabía que, si alguien tuviera que elegir, no lo escogería a él.

No porque él no lo valiera, sino porque Junmyeon era perfecto. Tao no se escogería a sí mismo, tampoco, si tuviera que elegir entre él y su hermano, porque Junmyeon era todo honestidad y modales perfectos, sonrisas preciosas y elegancia donde él era risas tontas y jugarretas mal intencionadas, doble sentido y torpeza que intentaba pasar con disimulo. Junmyeon decía chistes malos y luego se reía de ellos cuando nadie más lo hacía, se entregaba en cuerpo y alma a las canciones de Adele en el karaoke y se jalaba el cabello desde la raíz cuando estaba estresado, cuando leía y releía mil veces los informes mensuales de la empresa y había algo que se le escapaba. Junmyeon se hartaba de pizza y comida chatarra cuando salía a con su mejor amigo y luego al día siguiente se mataba en el gimnasio, hasta que Tao lo encontraba hecho un trapo y _TaoTao, no siento ni los brazos_.

¿Cómo podría competir contra él, si no había nada contra qué competir?

Cuando llegaron a su lado, Tao sentía los ojos resecos, picosos de tanto mirar sin pestañear. De cerca el hombre era más hermoso, más alto si era posible. Le sacaba una cabeza completa a Junmyeon, y sus ojos oscuros parecían hambrientos, como un agujero negro en busca de algo que tragarse.

—Estoy a punto de cambiar tu vida —dijo Junmyeon, con una sonrisa deslumbrante en su dirección.

—Zitao Kim Huang, mucho gusto —exhaló, sin aliento. Se escuchaba como si hubiera corrido la milla.

El hombre vestido de Louis Vuitton lo miró, y luego a Junmyeon.

—¿Kim Huang? —preguntó, y su voz era un sueño. No demasiado profunda, ni muy ligera, una media perfecta entre ambas y Tao sintió que se le metía debajo de la piel, adentro de los mismos huesos.

—Mi hermano —respondió Junmyeon, con la voz contenida por el orgullo. Parecía como si fuera a estallar de un momento a otro.

Zitao asintió, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. 

—Muchas gracias por tu asistencia a nuestro baile de invierno anual. Significa mucho para la empresa —balbuceó, como un niño que repite las palabras de su hermano mayor, y Tao no se sentía balbucear desde que había cumplido los dieciséis años.

El hombre lo miró y lo volvió a mirar, sosteniéndole la mirada, y Tao se sintió expuesto, desnudo, como si sus ojos café amargo se lo tragaran todo, él incluido. Sintió cómo la sangre le subía por el cuello, esparciéndose por sus mejillas y luego sus pómulos, moteándole la piel bronceada del color de la sangre. 

—Bueno, si se necesita viajar medio mundo para conocerte, creo que ha valido la pena —le dijo, y entonces sonrió. 

No fue una sonrisa completa. Más bien un amago, una curva arrebatadora que dejaba entrever apenas sus dientes, una mueca torcida en toda regla que no le hubiera quedado a nadie más excepto a él, pero fue más que suficiente.

Zitao contuvo la respiración, oyendo cómo la sangre le rugía en los tímpanos, fuerte y enardecida como un río a punto de desbordar. _Dios_.

Junmyeon le echó un vistazo, y quizás sus pensamientos estuvieran escritos en su rostro, porque dejó escapar una risita entre dientes y luego suspiró.

—Me encantaría quedarme aquí y charlar, pero tengo que atender a los invitados, hacerlos sentir bienvenidos y apreciados, así que me temo que los dejaré solos —se excusó, esbozando otra sonrisa radiante en su dirección—. Permiso. 

Tao estuvo a punto de estirar la mano, otra vez, obligándolo a quedarse con él, pero antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba demasiado lejos de su alcance y entonces había desaparecido, un punto blanco en medio de un mar de trajes negros. Se había ido. 

El hombre a su lado se rio sin hacer ruido, entre dientes, atrayendo nuevamente su atención hacia él, aunque nuevamente era un eufemismo porque Zitao no había dejado de sentirlo ahí todavía, al lado suyo, a menos de un metro de distancia. Se llevó su copa larga a los labios y le dio un sorbo a su bebida de color azul, y Tao ni siquiera pudo disimular la manera en que se sentía hipnotizado por el movimiento de su garganta al tragar, al de sus dedos largos al sostener la copa.

_Joder, estoy perdido_. 

—¿De verdad necesitan ser bienvenidos personalmente por el organizador de la fiesta? —preguntó, y al ver que no obtenía respuesta hizo un movimiento vago con la mano, señalando a la gente—. Los invitados, digo.

Tao se mordió el labio, porque de repente se había olvidado de cómo hablar.

—No realmente. JunJun... —comenzó, y se sintió un estúpido cuando aquel apodo infantil escapó de sus labios. No había llamado _JunJun_ a Junmyeon en años—. Junmyeon es así, le gusta hacer sentir bienvenida a la gente.

Los ojos oscuros volvieron a posarse sobre él, arrancándole el aliento de golpe. _Jesucristo redentor._

—¿Y a ti?, ¿qué es lo que te gusta?

Tao podía responder muchas cosas. Le gustaba el cine, e ir al cine con sus amigos era de sus cosas favoritas. Le gustaba pasar el tiempo con su familia y sacar a Junmyeon del estrés de la oficina cada vez que tenía oportunidad, cuando no estaba demasiado ocupado con la universidad ni su hermano en algún viaje de la empresa. A Tao le gustaba quedarse despierto hasta tarde y levantarse temprano, hacerse la manicura una vez a la semana y aliarse con Jongin y Sehun para picar a los demás de su estatura, aún si Chanyeol, el más alto de todos ellos, acababa metido en un lío de proporciones apocalípticas con Baekhyun, aunque no haya dicho ni hecho nada. Le gustaba ayudar a Joohyun y a Seulgi en el club de reciclaje, porque ambas eran como sus segundas madres y si alguien alguna vez podía ganar un concurso a la paciencia serían ellas dos, que se las ingeniaban para mantener una relación de tres con la gemela de Baekhyun, Seungwan, que a grandes rasgos era lo mismo que su amigo solo que con un toque de maldad extra. A Tao le gustaban los días soleados e irse de vacaciones a Australia solo con Sehun, que era el único que sí entendía la importancia de dedicar todo un día a las compras de regalos para sus conocidos y que cuando iban a la playa podía conseguirle hasta veinte granizados de sabores variados _gratis_, porque o bien las dependientas perdían los cables al verlo sin camiseta, o bien los hombres mayores de cuarenta caían como moscas en la miel ante su sonrisa preciosa o su mirada inocentona.

A Tao le gustaban un montón de cosas, y, sin embargo, no pudo recordar ni una, ni siquiera el tono exacto de su color favorito. Era como si su cerebro estúpido no pudiera recordar nada sobre sí mismo.

—Tu... nombre —dijo finalmente, enfrentándose a su mirada. Tenía que mirar un poquito hacia arriba, y Jesús, sentía la piel de gallina adentro de su camisa carísima—. Me gustaría saber tu nombre.

El hombre sonrió, esta vez abiertamente, y le dio otro sorbo a su bebida.

—Soy Kris. Yifan. Puedes decirme como prefieras.

Zitao miró hacia el suelo, tan brillante que pudo ver su reflejo borroso, y se mordisqueó los labios.

—¿Cuál de los dos? —inquirió, encarándolo—. Quiero estar seguro de qué nombre voy gritar esta noche. 

Ajá, lo había dicho. Un rugido parecido a la alarma del Día del Juicio se alzó adentro de su cabeza, tan alta y fuerte como si el techo se le fuera a caer encima. Un temblor que nada tenía que ver con sus nervios le invadió las manos, la necesidad de lanzar una risotada histérica y correr a encerrarse en los baños atosigándole el cuerpo mientras luchaba por mantener la cabeza bien en alto, sin permitir que la vergüenza ni el furioso sonrojo le hicieran apartar la vista.

_Sehun me va repetir esto por el resto de mi vida_, se lamentó.

—Ambos son mis nombres. Yifan es mi nombre chino, Kris mi nombre canadiense —respondió, las comisuras de sus labios haciendo el amago de contener una mueca de diversión—. Pero tú puedes llamarme como quieras al final de la noche.

Tao se sintió mareado, necesitado de aire fresco. El salón ventilado le supo pequeño, su ropa hecha a la medida le asfixiaba. Dónde estaba Sehun ahora que le hacía falta, dónde estaba su hermano ahora que lo necesitaba. Dónde estaba todo el mundo y porqué lo estaban dejando hacer eso solo. ¿Acaso nadie recordaba que él era un desastre?

—¿Sí?, ¿eres americano? —quiso saber, porque ahora que había lanzado la cuerda y el otro la había recogido, era demasiado cobarde para comenzar a jalar.

—Canadiense —repitió, y cómo no, Tao se sintió cuatro veces más estúpido—. Aunque _Wu Enterprise&Co._ está residida en China.

La embotada mente de Tao se aclaró un poco ante ese dato.

—¿Eres el presidente de _Wu Enterprise&Co._? _KH Industries_ es un gran admirador de su trabajo en energía sostenible e informática —por no decir que casi todas las instalaciones de la empresa de su familia estaban revestidas de pies a cabeza de su tecnología. Y cómo no estarlo, si eran los mejores.

—Futuro. Mi madre todavía está a la cabeza de la compañía —agregó, con un deje de orgullo casi imperceptible.

Todos en el mundo de los negocios sabía de la presidenta de _Wu Enterprise&Co._, una mujer que era quizás diez veces más dura que su propio padre cuando se trataba de negocios pero que, al parecer, trataba a su único hijo como si fuera la reencarnación de Jesucristo. Así que él era _ese hijo_.

Zitao se sentía realmente mareado. Dio un paso torpe hacia adelante, haciendo una mueca, el calor de sus pómulos provocándole dolor de cabeza, y antes de que se diera cuenta Yifan había dado un paso hacia él, como si estuviera cerciorándose de que no iba a desplomarse en el suelo.

—¿Por qué...? —comenzó, y tuvo que cerrar la boca y tomar aire, e intentarlo otra vez—. ¿Por qué no salimos a la terraza? Creo que necesito un poco de aire.

Yifan se movió a su lado, dejando la copa a medio tomar en la mesa y asintiendo.

—Por supuesto, vamos.

Tao se movió delante de él, arrastrando los pies, abriéndose paso entre la multitud de sacos y vestidos lujosos para llegar hasta la entrada. Por un momento deseó que Yifan no lo estuviera siguiendo; realmente quería que el otro lo hubiera dejado atrás y lo dejara solo en el umbral de la entrada, pero apenas puso un pie afuera e inmediatamente apareció detrás de él, alto y tan hermoso que le cortaba el aire.

Zitao se tambaleó como pudo en dirección a la terraza, una amplia puerta de vidrio transparente, adornada con letras doradas que indicaba ser también extensión del baile de invierno, aunque cuando salió no hubiera más de cinco personas ahí. El frío aire de la noche le avisó por qué. No había comenzado a nevar todavía, pero la brisa olía a lluvia y nieve contenida, y pudo adivinar que antes del amanecer estaría cayendo cualquiera de las dos en el mejor de los casos, en el peor sería granizo.

—Uff —exhaló, el viento helado colándosele a través de la ropa.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y la sostuvo, expulsándola cuando la falta de respiración se le hizo insoportable.

—¿Frío, eh? —comentó Yifan. Tao tiritó ligeramente, viendo cómo se iba hasta la esquina de la puerta apoyaba ahí, relajado contra el mármol—. Esto es una noche ligera en el invierno canadiense —confesó con nostalgia.

Tao se acomodó a su lado, tan cerca de él que bien podría extender los dedos y tocarle la mano si quisiera, y al mismo tiempo tan lejos que fácilmente estaría al otro lado de la terraza. Curvó los dedos de los pies dentro de sus zapatos, preguntándose si sus calcetines eran tan delgados como él los sentía en ese momento, recordando sus calcetines rosados con borlas blancas que usaba de niño para ir al parvulario y que habían sido sus favoritos hasta que se le perdieron en una mudanza cualquiera.

—Debe ser duro entonces, las nevadas en una mala noche —se encontró diciendo, incapaz de girarse a su derecha y enfrentarle la mirada nuevamente, aunque sabía que él lo estaba estudiando.

—Llegas a acostumbrarte —respondió simplemente, volteando el rostro hacia el cielo nocturno—. Uno llega a acostumbrarse a muchas cosas.

Tao se mordió los labios, la curiosidad más fuerte que su voluntad.

—¿A qué estás acostumbrado? —preguntó.

Yifan se tomó su tiempo. Hizo un ademán con la mano, llamando al único mesero que pasaba por ahí y pidiéndole que se acercara.

—Un _Blue Lagoon_, por favor y gracias —pidió. Luego ladeó la cabeza en su dirección, sin mirarlo realmente, como una pregunta muda—, ¿y tú?

—Champán y Perrier, en el mismo vaso, por favor.

El mesero ya se había ido cuando Yifan se volteó completamente hacia él, una sonrisa divertida adornado su boca. Tao la absorbió como si fuera agua.

—¿Champán y Perrier?, ¿de verdad? —inquirió, una risilla al final de la oración.

Zitao hizo un gesto vago, riéndose él también.

—Es lo que toma mi hermano cuando está nervioso. A saber cuál será su secreto porque siempre le funciona.

—¿Eso quiere decir que estás nervioso de verdad, y no es solo tú jugando con la fachada de niño virgen e inocente para hacerme caer? —quiso saber como quien no quiere la cosa.

Tao sintió como si se desinflara. La risa le llenó el pecho, y cuando el mesero llegó y le entregó sus tragos se vio incapaz de probarlo. ¿Qué clase de gente bebía champán y Perrier? Junmyeon realmente era otra cosa.

—No, no estoy jugando a eso; realmente estoy nervioso —confesó, y de repente fue como si abriera una fuente, porque comenzó hablar y no se pudo detener—. Es la primera vez que conozco a alguien como tú y me siento así a solo cinco minutos de haber entablado una conversación.

Entonces giró el rostro para mirarlo, y Yifan le devolvió la mirada. _Hambre_. Los ojos de Yifan se desbordaban, como una catarata, como un vaso lleno debajo de un grifo. Eran inteligentes, astutos, _hambrientos_, pero también estaban llenos de amabilidad y algo más. Tao se moría por saber que era ese algo más.

—Muy bien —fue todo lo que dijo en respuesta, y levantó su copa alargada para tomar un trago.

Excepto que la copa nunca llegó a sus labios. Estaba a medio camino, entre el balcón y su boca, cuando la humedad de sus dedos pudo más que su agarre y simplemente resbaló, cayendo parcialmente sobre el mármol y luego más allá, al vacío del otro lado.

Yifan se había quedado quieto, como si todavía esperara que la copa llegara a sus labios y pasaran por su garganta, mirándolo con los ojos desorbitados y la expresión anonadada.

Sin poder evitarlo, Tao soltó una risotada, demasiado alta.

—Espero que no hayas matado a nadie allá abajo —se burló—. Aunque son cuarenta y siete pisos, uno nunca sabe.

El rostro de Yifan se partió en una sonrisa enorme, todo dientes blancos y perfectos, y el corazón de Zitao dio un vuelco que casi le rompe las costillas.

—_Jesus fuck_ —farfulló—. Hace rato me preguntaste a qué estoy acostumbrado, ya tienes la respuesta: a que se me caiga la máscara de genialidad cuando menos lo espero.

Como si a Tao le importara. A sus ojos, en ese momento, no podía pensar en nadie más genial que ese hombre de ahí, sin miedo de admitir que debajo de su carcasa se escondía alguien real, tan normal como para dejar caer una copa desde el balcón de la terraza de un piso cuarenta y siete. No, Tao de verdad no podía imaginar a nadie más _cool_. Ni siquiera a sí mismo, y eso que él se consideraba un genio en casi todo.

—Para mí sigues siendo genial —admitió, cómo no, si ahora el filtro entre su cerebro y su boca se había ido de vacaciones a las Galápagos—. Al menos para mis gustos.

La voz le salió delgada, en un hilo, y otra vez se encontró preguntándole al cielo y a las estrellas dónde estaba la gente que siempre lo salvaba de meter la pata cuando los necesitaba, dónde estaba Sehun, dónde estaba Junmyeon —de verdad, adónde se había metido su hermano—, dónde estaba todo el mundo y porqué lo dejaban hacer esta clase de cosas solo. En ese momento hasta le encantaría tener la compañía de Jongdae, que era incapaz de cerrar el pico pero al menos llenaría el silencio para evitar que él hablara, o incluso a Baekhyun, no importa cuánto le fuera a recordar de sus torpezas hasta el día en que Tao lo empujara desde las escaleras de la universidad o simplemente se casara con Chanyeol y se fueran de una vez por todas a vivir a Japón, cualquiera que pasara primero.

Dios Padre y espíritu, estaba divagando. Estaba colapsando.

—¿No habíamos saldado ya ese terreno? —preguntó Yifan—: cuáles son tus gustos.

—Preguntaste, pero realmente no respondí.

Zitao se abrazó a sí mismo, usando el frío como excusa para poder sostenerse.

—Tienes razón —coincidió—, pregunté y solo me contestaste que te gustaría saber qué nombre ibas a _gritar_ esta noche.

Tao soltó el aire, como si le hubieran golpeado en el estómago. El calor de sus mejillas, que seguía ahí pero controlado, se disparó como una flama, cubriéndole hasta las orejas y oh Dios, quería ser ahora quien se lanzase sobre el borde del balcón. ¿Por qué no podía manipular el tiempo, echar solo quince minutos atrás y detenerse de decir semejante barbaridad? Era la clase de idiotez que decían las protagonistas sosas de las novelas juveniles que tanto leía, la clase de estupidez que les funcionaba porque claro que les iba a funcionar, ellas eran la heroína de la historia y estaban destinadas a conseguir al hombre más guapo y perfecto de la ciudad, el que las haría sentir como princesas. Era la clase de estupidez que Baekhyun le había dicho a Chanyeol el primer día que lo conoció en una fiesta de fin de semestre y esa misma noche habían acabado follando, porque a Baekhyun todo le salía bien excepto hacer algo mal.

Tao quizás no quería ser la princesa de nadie, pero sí que se sentía débil ante la idea de ser el príncipe de alguien.

—Tienes un rubor adorable —dijo Yifan, y entonces levantó los dedos y rozó sus pómulos con los nudillos.

Zitao dejó de respirar. Un ruido extraño se apoderó de su garganta, como si se estuviera ahogando, el mismo ruido que había hecho Jongin cuando se echó a llorar en el cumpleaños de Taemin, después de emborracharse tanto que le preguntó a Kyungsoo si tenía novio y cuando este le respondió que sí, estaba demasiado ebrio para recordar que _él_ era ese novio.

Tao hizo ese ruido, y luego otro más y _oh Dios, oh Dios, JunJun dónde estás, me voy a morir y todavía no te he dicho lo mucho que te quiero, no me he despedido de mamá y papá ni he puesto en mi testamento que Sehun se quede con mis cenizas_. La piel le ardía como una quemadura ahí donde lo tocó, y aunque sus nudillos estaban fríos él los sintió como si estuviera en llamas, como si fuera a estallarle fuego debajo de la cara.

—¿Qué te gusta realmente? —le preguntó Yifan, sin alejarse de él por completo.

Tao se cuestionó si podría hablar, si tendría realmente la fuerza necesaria para decir algo que no fuera un chillido ininteligible.

—La moda —comenzó, y se oyó como si fuera otra persona—. El cine. Me gusta estar con mis amigos. Con mi hermano —le echó una mirada rápida a Yifan e inmediatamente se arrepintió. _Jesús, María y José en el pesebre_—. Los libros de romance escritos para adolescentes. ¿Y a ti?

Yifan le dedicó una sonrisa divertida, y Zitao casi se ahoga con su propia lengua. 

—Los autos, me gusta coleccionarlos. La música, el baloncesto, el cine, también; ya sabes, lo usual —luego se le escapó una risa—. No sé nada sobre libros de romance, pero creo que puedes guiarme. ¿Crepúsculo?

Zitao puso los ojos en blanco, sin aliento, y se rio con él.

—Soy más de Crónicas Vampíricas —confesó. Lestat era el único muerto al que dejaría acercársele a cualquier distancia cerca de su garganta.

Las cejas de Yifan se dispararon hasta casi rozarle el nacimiento del cabello.

—Ya. Apuesto a que también te pones frases de Lady GaGa al pie de las fotos en Instagram.

Tao le chistó, haciéndole un puchero.

—¿Y qué si lo hago? —refunfuñó divertido—. Aunque soy más de usar canciones de Carly Rae Jepsen —masculló.

Y cómo no gustarle la música de esa mujer, si fue ella la que dijo la icónica frase «los pasivos sumisos raramente hacen historia», y quizás Zitao no era ni pasivo ni sumiso —al menos no todo el tiempo—, pero podía entender perfectamente lo que quería decir. No tanto como Baekhyun, que había adoptado la frase como una filosofía de vida, pero lo hacía.

—Huh —dijo Yifan, repentinamente pensativo—. ¿Me prestarías tu teléfono un momento, por favor?

Zitao dudó por lo extraño de la pregunta, pero buscó su teléfono en el bolsillo de su saco y lo pasó, desbloqueándolo primero.

—_Hey, I just met you and this is crazy, but _—recitó, y el corazón de Tao dejó de latir. Contuvo la respiración ante la creciente sonrisa de Yifan, la sonrisa de alguien que sabe que ha logrado su objetivo— _here’s my number so, call me maybe?_

Le extendió su teléfono de vuelta. Tao miró a la pantalla, al número de contacto guardado con el nombre «Yifan». Un número común, con código internacional —probablemente de Canadá—, pero suficiente para que su corazón volviera a la vida. Corrió dentro de su pecho, haciendo un ruido hueco que definitivamente _no_ debería ser sano, y sus dedos temblaron mientras bloqueaba la pantalla y lo guardaba nuevamente en su bolsillo.

Zitao tomó aire, preparado para dar el salto a ciegas.

—¿Te gustaría i-? —comenzó, pero entonces Yifan miró al reloj en su muñeca y suspiró malhumorado.

—Lo siento, tengo que estar de vuelta en Canadá para mañana —le interrumpió, y sus ojos como agujeros negros parecían querer comerse a Zitao cuando se giró para encararlo—. Creo que tendremos que dejar para otro día lo de gritar mi nombre, pero me reservo el momento.

El calor en sus pómulos se extendió por su rostro como si fuera fiebre, aún ahí en el frío, escurriéndose al resto de su cuerpo. _¿No me vas a dejar en paz con eso nunca, verdad?_

—¿No te vas a quedar al menos para la cena? —preguntó, y sonó más como si estuviera rogando. Estaba suplicando—. No te puedes ir sin probar el buffet. _Por favor._

Yifan lo miró fijamente, su rostro quedándose serio, tan serio que Tao por un momento creyó que esta vez sí había hecho algo malo, hasta que lo vio extender la mano y tocarle el rostro otra vez, con los nudillos, un roce apenas perceptible. El cielo estaba oscuro, tan oscuro como sus mismos ojos, y fue como si ese momento exacto se volviera lento, como si el tiempo se moviera en cámara lenta solo para ellos dos.

—Ojalá pudiera —fue su respuesta.

Dejó caer la mano, y la magia de aquel instante se acabó.

Tao se mordió los labios, sin saber qué decir, encontrándose otra vez como al principio, demasiados pensamientos y muy pocas palabras.

—Te llamaré —le prometió, porque no podía decir nada más. Le sostuvo las manos, solo un poco más grandes que las suyas y ligeramente menos frías, y le miró los dedos en lugar de a sus ojos—. Esta misma noche, cuando estés a punto de abordar el avión, te llamaré. Y si me contestas seré la persona más feliz de este mundo.

Yifan acarició sus dedos con la yema de los pulgares, y Tao no pudo ver su expresión, pero el tono de su voz fue suficiente para adivinar que estaba sonriendo.

—Estaré esperando.

* * *

Un mes después, Tao está acostado en su cama.

El cuerpo demasiado largo de Sehun se atrincheraba en el único sofá blanco de la habitación, balanceando torpemente una taza de leche en su abdomen y un libro en su pecho, el cual supuestamente estaba leyendo, pero no había pasado la página en los últimos quince minutos.

Zitao sintió que era una combinación destinada para el desastre, porque Sehun tendía a olvidarse de que tenía la taza apostada en el cuerpo y se levantaba de un solo golpe cuando algo interesante pasaba, pero ya le había buscado la bronca antes por lo mismo y no había hecho caso, así que simplemente había decidido dejar de picarle las costillas con el tema y esperar a que terminara con el suéter hecho una sopa.

—Haber si entendí —comenzó otra vez Baekhyun, porque cómo no, Baekhyun no podía dejar un tema en paz una vez lo que había probado—: el tipo con el que te has estado viendo hace semanas, el mismo que te llevó a pasar una semana en Alemania el mes pasado, el mismo que te dejó hacer esa loquísima fiesta de Halloween en su casa en la que Jongdae vomitó todo el baño de invitados, el mismo que te regaló _Harry Winston_ el fin de semana que acaba de terminar. Ese mismo, ¿lo rechazaste?

Tao suspiró profundamente, cansado.

—No lo rechacé —respondió Sehun por enésima vez, sin mover la cabeza de su libro aunque en realidad no estuviera leyendo nada—. Solo le dije que me gustaba pasar tiempo con él pero no tanto como para pasar la Navidad.

—¡Eso es rechazo, Sehunnie! —exclamó Baekhyun, su voz anormalmente chillona. Baekhyun tenía una voz hermosa, una que fácilmente lo hubiera convertido en un cantante exitoso de haber dedicado el tiempo para serlo.

El apuesto, perfecto rostro de Sehun se arrugó en una expresión enfurruñada, quitando la taza de su cuerpo y sentándose en su sitio, cerrando el libro de golpe. Tao se sintió cansadísimo. Había escuchado esta historia demasiadas veces ya, primero en mensajes de chat y luego en persona, cuando se la había contado a él y luego a Kyungsoo en busca de consejos, y luego otra vez cuando Jongin le había acusado de guardar secretos del resto de sus amigos y entonces se lo tuvo que contar a todos, y Baekhyun había pedido que le contase todo una y otra vez para poder entender cómo era posible que haya rechazado a otro _sugar daddy_ tan cerca de Navidad.

—Navidad es para pasarla con los amigos y la familia, no con personas que apenas conoces —replicó, levantando sus larguísimos brazos por encima de la cabeza y estirándose como un gato—. Aparte, Yoshiyuki-san tiene compromisos para esas fechas y no debería dejarlas de lado solo porque quiere.

—¡¿Y te deja llamarlo por su nombre?! —el grito de Baekhyun resonó en toda la habitación, saliendo por la puerta abierta y haciendo eco en el pasillo—. No sé tú, pero la última vez que un viejo japonés me dejó llamarlo por su nombre fue hace cuatro años en un bar y lo único que quería era comprarme como si fuera una puta. Le dí un puñetazo tan fuerte que me rompí la muñeca pero valió la pena. ¿Y este te deja llamarlo Yoshiyuki y te compra _Harry Winston_, y aún así lo rechazas? Por Jesús, Sehunnie.

Sehun se levantó del sofá, caminando descalzo por la alfombra rojo vino y dejándose caer en la cama donde estaban Baekhyun y él, hundiendo ligeramente el colchón con el agregado de peso extra. Zitao lo abrazó, envolviendo sus hombros con ambos brazos, quitando la mejilla la almohada para apoyarla sobre el cabello de su amigo. Hacía un par de días se lo habían cambiado, ambos, él había pasado de rubio a castaño y Sehun de negro al rubio casi platinado, un color que no le había visto lucir tan bien a alguien desde que Junmyeon tenía quince y estaba pasando por una etapa rebelde, que de rebelde no tenía nada, porque sus padres ni siquiera le prohibieron que lo hiciera y tampoco es como si tuvieran demasiadas reglas, excepto la excelencia en los estudios —que a su hermano le salía natural— y que no llegara tarde a casa.

Sehun suspiró, también cansado, y Tao sabía que en el fondo, él estaba realmente exhausto de todo eso. Sehun era un imán para los hombres mayores, hombres que casi siempre eran ricos, apuestos y con muchísimas ganas de tener un amante joven —véase claramente: sugar baby—, pero a estas alturas estaba comenzando a cansarse de ellos. Usualmente no les daba nada, solo su compañía, solo el placer que sentían cuando le compraban cosas o lo llevaban de viaje y Sehun les sonreía, tan precioso como solo él podía ser, pero nada más. Y ellos siempre querían más, pero Sehun simplemente no podía dárselo, a nadie. Su corazón estaba enterrado en el fondo de su pecho, perdido en algún lugar de China con aquel hombre sin nombre al que todavía amaba pero ni siquiera podía mencionar, porque recordarlo lo rompía como un espejo que se revienta contra el suelo.

Tao sabía que, de cualquier manera, Sehun lo disfrutaba; el sentirse deseado, perseguido por aquellos hombres que podían tener a cualquiera que quisieran en la palma de sus manos con solo pedirlo, pero preferían perder su tiempo en una causa perdida como él. Le gustaba cuando lo llevaban a comer a los lugares donde solo poca gente tenía permitida la entrada, cuando le enviaban cajas adornadas de lazos y encaje desde alguna parte del mundo con algún regalo precioso adentro, ya fuera joyería, o ropa, o si tenían el valor suficiente, le enviaban juguetes sexuales con la clásica nota de _«para que lo uses pensando en mí»_, pero al final nunca los usaba, y solo terminaban acumulándose en el fondo de su armario como todo lo demás. Porque, al final del día, realmente no lo necesitaba; podría comprárselos él mismo si le diera la gana.

Pero le gustaba todo eso, el sentirse querido. Era un retazo, lo sabía, como la reproducción de una pintura real que has visto un museo y decides colgar una réplica por lo menos impresa, para que te recuerde lo que viste aunque no se acerque lo suficiente a la de verdad. Era eso lo que Sehun disfrutaba. No los regalos, ni los viajes, ni los lujos.

—Sehun puede comprarse sus propios diamantes si quiere —lo defendió Zitao.

Baekhyun rodó sobre su costado, cabello negro cayendo sobre sus perfectamente delineados ojos. No era un secreto para nadie que Baekhyun se veía igual de apuesto sin usar maquillaje, su rostro erróneamente inocente ocultando su naturaleza traviesa, escandalosa y usualmente hiperactiva, pero esa temporada había tomado el hábito de llevar maquillaje siempre al menos en los ojos porque Seungwan se había vuelto a teñir el cabello a su negro natural.

—Lo sé. Solo digo... —se calló, y luego suspiró. A diferencia de ellos, Baekhyun y su familia no eran ricos, pero eso no significaba nada. Su amistad no tenía nada que ver con el dinero, y ni Tao ni Sehun había presumido la abismal diferencia de sus estados económicos con él ni con el resto de sus amigos. Ni ahora, ni nunca—. ¿De verdad no te gusta ni un poquito, Sehunnie?, ¿aún si no te comprara nada?

Sehun se quedó mirando el dosel dorado en la cama de Zitao, como si realmente hubiera algo que considerar. Los tres sabían la respuesta, aún si era la primera vez que se lo preguntaban de manera tan directa. Él no sentía nada por ellos. Cariño tal vez, por algunos, y apego por otros, pero nada más. Hubieron algunos con suerte suficiente para permitirles que lo abrazaran, e incluso sabía de otros que lo habían besado, pero podía contarlos con una sola mano, y le sobrarían dedos.

—No —respondió luego de un largo minuto, y se giró entre los brazos de Zitao para encarar al otro—. Ni aunque me regalaran todos los diamantes del mundo, Baekhyunnie, ninguno _es_ a quien realmente quiero.

Usualmente, la gente que no conocía a Sehun solía tildarlo de inexpresivo, o incluso estoico. Zitao lo conocía mejor. Ni su tono ni su rostro fueron severos, ni tampoco agresivos, pero ambos supieron inmediatamente que con aquella respuesta daba por concluida esa conversación, y posiblemente el tema en general, por lo que restaba de la semana.

Baekhyun se relajó, quedándose laxo sobre la cama, extendiendo ambos brazos tan ampliamente como si quisiera abarcar el mundo.

—Es una pena. Más aún, es una pena demasiado grande que ni siquiera pueda decirte que me lo presentes, Chanyeol está convencidísimo de querer estar en una relación monógama y yo soy demasiado celoso como para compartirlo de todas maneras —hizo un gesto vago con la mano, como si quisiera ahuyentar la mera idea de algo como eso—. No sé cómo lo hace Joohyun, hace años que habría pateado a la bruja de Gwannie lejos y me habría quedado con el verdadero premio que es Seulgi.

—No sabía que ahora fueras bicurioso —le picó Zitao, porque siempre era bueno atacar a Baekhyun si se veía la oportunidad. Suficiente de sus bromas había tenido en todos los años que tenían de ser amigos.

El mayor hizo un gesto desdeñoso con el rostro, como si hubiera olido algo descompuesto.

—No digas sandeces, Taochan, que también eres un hombre y tienes ojos en la cara —chistó—. Soy gay, no ciego.

—Yo siempre he creído que Joohyun es la mejor de las tres —opinó Sehun como si nada.

Baekhyun chistó la lengua otra vez, restándole importancia a sus palabras.

—Eso lo dices porque ella te alimenta cuando vas al club de reciclaje a ayudarla. _A los dos_ —replicó, y ninguno tuvo algún argumento lo suficientemente fuerte para negarlo.

—Muy bien pero —comenzó otra vez Tao, revolviéndose en su sitio y a Sehun con él—, es una verdad universal que todos los estudiantes de danza están bien. ¿Ves a Jongin? Él está-

—Ya, que Kyungsoo se sacó la lotería.

—Dirás que Jongin se sacó la lotería con él —replicó Sehun como quien no quiere la cosa—, pero tú sigue.

Baekhyun le dio un golpe con ambas manos al colchón, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado.

—Olvídense de ellos dos. ¿Los niños de segundo año, los que siempre están juntos? —Tao casi podía escuchar los engranajes de su cabeza moviéndose mientras intentaba recordar sus nombres—. El pelirrojo de la ceja cortada y el _twink_, Taeyong y Chittaphon. Son amigos de Sicheng, el hermano de Chingyi.

Chingyi era la adorable niña de primer ingreso que se la pasaba detrás de Seulgi como si ella hubiera puesto el sol en el cielo. Era encantador verla cuando estaba cerca de la mayor.

—¿Qué con ellos? —comentó Zitao, que realmente no les veía demasiado y apenas si atrapaba sus rostros en sus recuerdos.

Baekhyun casi jadeó indignado. Casi.

—¡¿Cómo que qué con ellos?! Son un encanto, se sacaron la lotería mutuamente —se dejó caer otra vez, rodando sobre sí mismo como quien habla de su pareja dorama favorita—. También, Taeyong tiene un hermanito, una cosita preciosa que debe estar ya en la preparatoria o terminando secundaria y a veces va a esperarlo a que termine sus clases. Es como si la belleza corriera por la sangre de esa familia.

—Baekhyun, es un niño, y eso es ilegal —le recordó, solo para verse alcanzado por una patada no tan suave en las costillas.

—Solo estoy apreciando lo adorable que se ve, nada más. Jesús, es un bebé, debe tener como dieciséis o diecisiete recién cumplidos. Por Dios.

—Ya —le consoló Sehun, devolviéndole el golpe con suavidad solo porque sabía que Zitao realmente no podía—. Pero solo para que sepas, Chittaphon está saliendo con alguien, y no es Taeyong.

Tao miró a su amigo con interés, el mismo interés que brilló en los ojos de Baekhyun cuando volvió a incorporarse, esta vez con fuerzas renovadas.

—¿Sí?, ¿cómo sabes eso, Sehunnie? —quiso saber Baekhyun, sin ocultar su curiosidad en absoluto. No había ahí nadie a quien necesitara engañar.

Sehun se encogió de hombros.

—Hay un compañero de Economía Básica, Taeil Moon, que al parecer es su amigo —contó—. O amigo de un amigo, no lo sé. Una vez estuvimos en un proyecto juntos, así que fuimos a la biblioteca y después de ahí lo invité a que se tomara un _bubble tea_ conmigo en la plaza ya que soy su hyung, ya sabes ese lugar cerca al restaurante de comida china que me gusta, ahí. Estábamos esperando, cuando Taeil recibió una llamada de alguien que le preguntó si estaba cerca de la plaza, y como Taeil le dijo que sí, entonces le dijo que podrían irse todos juntos. Le dijo que andaba con Ten en ese momento; resulta que a Chittaphon le dicen Ten. Es diez en inglés —Sehun volvió a encogerse de hombros—. Como a los diez minutos llegó, y sí, estaba con Chittaphon, le tenía una mano alrededor de la cintura y le besó el cuello ahí mismo, delante de todo el mundo. Taeil recogió sus cosas y se despidieron. Así lo sé.

Baekhyun lo miró atentamente, en silencio, expectante, y Tao se encontró esperando algo también.

—¿Y entonces? —inquirió, cuando vio que Sehun no iba a decir más nada.

—¿Qué? Eso era todo.

—¡Quién es! —chilló, al borde de su propia paciencia. 

Sehun hizo un ruido de sorpresa en el fondo de su garganta, tan profundo que Tao pudo sentirlo debajo de sus manos. 

—No sé, no lo conozco —soltó finalmente, y como conocía a Baekhyun suficiente para saber que eso no lo haría feliz, continuó hablando—. Es alto, bastante, no sé si más que yo porque lo vi estando sentado. Tiene el cabello negro —Baekhyun rodó los ojos y abrió la boca, pero luego la cerró sin decir nada—, quizás un poquito más largo de la media, pero ni siquiera le cubre las orejas. Sí parece coreano, pero no estoy seguro de que lo sea. Digo, sí habló en coreano saludando a Taeil y a mí, pero por lo demás, mientras hablaba con Chittaphon lo hacía en inglés. Le decían Johnny. 

Baekhyun miró a Zitao, pensativo. 

—¿Hay algún Johnny en nuestra universidad?

Tao lo pensó realmente, y luego negó. 

—No que yo recuerde. Tendrías que preguntarle a Seungwan. 

—¡Bah! Qué sabe ella —resopló, desplomándose otra vez en la cama, esta vez encima de Sehun, convirtiéndolos en una pila de personas.

A Baekhyun le encantaba fingir que no se llevaba bien con su hermana, cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario; eran tan unidos que competían ampliamente con él y Junmyeon. Seungwan lo adoraba, lo cuidaba incluso cuando su gemelo era el mayor de los dos, como si acaso fuera alguna pequeña cosa que pudiera romperse. Baekhyun parecía cumplir con algún estereotipo —pequeño, alegre, apuesto y sociable—, lo que siempre terminaba por atraerle atención indeseada, pero detrás de aquella máscara estaba el Baekhyun de verdad, el que era amable, el que se preocupaba por sus amigos, el que enterraba la cabeza sobre los libros y estudiaba hasta trasnocharse, porque no se permitía ser menos que excelente, porque incluso si ya había terminado su carrera hacía casi dos años él continuaba estudiando porque creía que siempre se puede ser mejor de lo que ya es.

Tao quería a Baekhyun por eso, por su autenticidad. La enorme mayoría de la gente parecía creer que era hueco, superficial y falso, demasiado sociable y demasiado escandaloso para ser inteligente o algo más, pero aquello era solo un papel que interpretaba para los demás. ¿Querían al tonto, el que siempre estaba gritando y riendo y saludando a todos en los pasillos? Entonces él se los daba. Pero la persona de verdad quedaba reservada para aquellos que se tomaban el tiempo de descubrirlo, los que se ganaban su confianza de verdad. Baekhyun seguía siendo gritón, divertido, una mariposa social que conocía a todo el mundo y todo el mundo lo conocía a él, pero también era más. Mucho más.

Tao a veces se sorprendía que Chanyeol hubiera logrado conquistarlo, aunque llamarlo de esa manera se quedase corto. Aquello fue una conquista mutua, una donde uno jalaba la cuerda y el otro, en lugar de aflojar, lo que hacía era tirar aún más fuerte. Baekhyun estaba desconcertado, porque nadie nunca había querido saber más nada sobre él luego de la primera semana, a veces incluso después de la primera cogida; los tipos simplemente desaparecían, se convertían en aire a la mañana siguiente. Y él estaba bien con eso, todos salían contentos con ello, excepto Chanyeol. Él fue el primero que quiso más. 

Al principio nadie, ni siquiera Sehun —tan bueno, tan plácido, tan benévolo—, le dio el beneficio de la duda. Un hombre alto, altísimo como un poste, con las piernas torcidas y las orejas enormes. El cabello rojo como una cortada abierta, unos ojos que miraban todo con curiosidad y una sonrisa que era demasiado simplona, demasiado sincera para ser real. Sus brazos, gruesos como robles, parecían capaces de romper a Baekhyun si lo abrazaba demasiado fuerte, y siempre estaba cargando algún instrumento musical, ya fuera una guitarra, un teclado, un violín o incluso una flauta dulce, y cuando no llevaba nada de eso, entonces era una laptop o una tablet. Siempre andaba sonriendo, siempre estaba contento, siempre estaba apurado como el conejo blanco de _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_ porque tenía que ir la facultad y entregar ya fuera una composición, o una mezcla, o un arreglo, o algo, porque se había graduado y apenas le dieron el título se quedó ahí mismo trabajando.

Por lo que Tao sabía, Chanyeol era un genio musical. Tocaba un montón de instrumentos, también cantaba e incluso podía rapear, escribía canciones y producía su propia música, ya fuera para enseñar, para sí mismo o para venderla. Incluso trabajaba de manera independiente con algunas empresas y algunos artistas, y todos sabían que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que algún artista o empresa grande de Japón lo pillara para que su camino a la cima se disparara.

De cualquier manera, ambos habían dejado de jalar, y lo inevitable simplemente había sucedido. Era la primera relación real de Baekhyun, su primer amor de verdad, y también era algo que se sabía, que flotaba sobre ellos, la certeza de que más temprano que tarde acabarían casándose y yéndose a vivir juntos, muy lejos de Corea —o de China o Japón, en cualquier caso—, y la idea de que su amigo pudiera lograrlo lo hacía tan feliz que ni siquiera podía pensar en entristecerse por su marcha, porque la felicidad de Baekhyun era más importante.

Le encantaba verlo feliz, y al mismo tiempo, sentía tanta envidia de esa felicidad. Él también quería un poco.

Unos toques suaves en la puerta entreabierta llamaron su atención.

—¿Joven Tao? Disculpe, tiene correo —dijo la asistenta, Reiko, una mujer japonesa de cincuenta y altísimos que era tanto su mamá como su propia mamá. Era su tercera madre, si contaba a Junmyeon, y la cuarta, si contaba a Joohyun. 

Tao se levantó de la cama casi de un salto, riéndose entre dientes de los quejidos que lanzaron tanto Baekhyun como Sehun cuando cayeron sin gracia ante la falta de soporte de la pila humana que eran. Se acercó hasta Reiko con los pies descalzos, dejándose pellizcar la mejilla por sus dedos gruesos y callosos cuando estuvo cerca de su alcance. 

—¿Te vas esta noche? —le preguntó, tomando el sobre blanco de sus manos y sonriéndole con cariño.

Ella asintió, pasándose las manos por encima del delantal. 

—Sí, Haruhi y su marido irán a recogerme en el aeropuerto —Haruhi era su hija mayor, quien todas las navidades la buscaba en su llegada a su país natal, y la despedían otra vez a finales de la primera semana de enero—. ¿Jun no está con ustedes, chicos? —preguntó, mirando hacia adentro en la habitación.

Baekhyun la saludó con la mano y le regaló una sonrisa, y Sehun lo imitó.

—No, está en su estudio, revisando los informes de cierre anual de la división de ventas y publicidad —respondió Zitao, jugando con las orillas del sobre. Seguramente sería una factura de alguna cosa que ni recordaría haber comprado. 

Reiko torció los labios y suspiró cansada.

—Ese niño, tiene que aprender a dejar el trabajo al menos cuando estamos cerca de Navidad —masculló, girándose sobre sus talones con gesto que pretendía ser decidido pero en realidad no lograba intimidar a nadie—. Pero me va a oír. Gracias joven, chicos.

Tao la vio hasta que desapareció por las escaleras hacia la planta inferior y entonces regresó a paso tranquilo de vuelta hacia la cama. Sintió más que vio a Sehun moverse, dejándole un espacio libre entre el desastre que eran las almohadas revueltas y ellos, Baekhyun que había mirado su teléfono y estaba demasiado entretenido para hacer espacio, probablemente respondiéndole alguna broma demente a Jongdae vía Kakaotalk.

Tao se sentó en el borde de la cama, examinado el sobre. Ahora que le prestaba atención, se dio cuenta que no era una factura. Tenía sello de la oficina de correo de Vancouver, Canadá, y luego el de entrada en la de Seúl, y en el momento exacto cuando leyó el nombre del emisario, fue como el aire se le atorara en la garganta, de repente, como una puñalada. Decía _«Kris Wu»_ en letras medianas, con fuente Times New Royal en lugar de Arial, la más comúnmente utilizada para esas cosas. 

Los dedos le temblaron con una torpeza impropia mientras le daba la vuelta, rasgando el papel blanco de la solapa con muchísimo cuidado, y extrayendo entonces una hoja color azul celeste, demasiado oscuro para ser color cielo y demasiado claro para ser azul mar. Le costó desdoblarlo, sus dedos demasiado tembleques para hacerlo en el primer intento, y cuando lo logró un pequeño rectángulo blanco cayó de adentro, aterrizando en su regazo. No se detuvo a mirarlo, no todavía, pues estaba demasiado ensimismado contemplando la carta escrita a mano en coreano, en tinta negra, como una cuchillada en el papel de color.

_(Pondría querido aquí, pero no estoy seguro de si esa es la manera adecuada en que debería llamarte)._

_Zitao Kim Huang:_

_Una vez mencionaste que el único que te había mandado cartas alguna vez era tu hermano, y que te encantaría recibir una de alguien más, aunque fuera solo una postal. Pero te conozco suficiente para saber que, si llegaba a decirte algo, no me dejarías tranquilo dándome la vara con ello día y noche, preguntando si ya la había enviado, o si deberías tener preparada una respuesta ya lista para cuando esta llegara, solo para enviármela inmediatamente y no hacerme esperar._

_De cualquier manera, aquí está. Tu carta. Escogí el papel azul porque me pareció que el rojo resultaría demasiado provocador, o quizás demasiado macabro, dependiendo de cómo lo miraras. Ya sé que el rojo es tu color favorito, pero el azul te queda bien. Esa noche estabas vestido de azul, y te quedaba bien._

_Si preguntas, no hay mucho qué contar que no sepas de antemano; hablamos casi todas las noches, de todas maneras, así que realmente no hay mucha novedad qué informar a través de un papel que te llegará probablemente cuatro o cinco días después de haberlo escrito. Pero está bien, sabrás en qué momento la escribí cuando te cuente de mi día, porque seguro ya te lo habré contado de todas formas._

_Hoy compré finalmente los regalos de Navidad para mi madre, y de paso me compré ese abrigo de _Supreme_ que ha estado gritando mi nombre desde que lo pusieron entre sus próximos lanzamientos. Seguramente ya sabes cuál, porque no planeo quitármelo una vez termine de escribir esto. Voy a casarme con este abrigo. Será mi esposa hasta que termine el invierno, pero no le digas nada a la gabardina de Louis Vuitton que me enviaron la semana pasada. Sería una pena que se enterara de que tengo otra familia a sus espaldas._

_Estaré viajando a China dentro de algunos días, para pasar los días que quedan hasta Noche Buena con mamá. Ella quería venir a Canadá, pero sé que tiene asuntos del Comité Ejecutivo que atender desde el dieciocho hasta el veintitrés, y luego otra vez desde el veintiséis hasta el treinta y uno en la mañana, así que prefiero evitarle un viaje innecesario. Además, el futuro presidente de Wu Enterprise&Co. hará acto de presencia en todas esas reuniones, porque no se puede descuidar el negocio familiar ni siquiera en Navidad. ¿Qué te parece?_

_Estaba pensando quedarme en China una temporada, incluso después de las festividades, y pasar la primavera allá. Quizás dejarme caer en Corea más que para una obligación de trabajo. ¿Qué dices? No me envíes una carta como respuesta, solo suelta un "sí" o un "no" en mi bandeja de chat y entenderé. _

_Eso es todo, en realidad. No tengo idea de cómo hacer cartas. La última vez que hice una tenía nueve años, y era para Santa, la noche antes de Navidad. Quería un balón de baloncesto con urgencia porque el mío se acababa de ir volando directo por la ventana de mi habitación hacia el patio de nuestro vecino, un imbécil hijo de puta que nos detestaba porque éramos los únicos chinos en su maldito barrio suburbanos de blancos ricos. En realidad, éramos los únicos no blancos en toda la maldita redonda, y no podía soportar la idea de ir a pedirle que me devolviera mi balón. Fucking hell, I was desperated that night. _

_Esta vez no ha sido por Santa. Taozi, me has hecho sentar mi trasero en el escritorio y pasar quince minutos en esto. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? Yo espero que sí._

_Atentamente._

_Firmar como Kris me sabe extraño, me he acostumbrado a que me llames Yifan._

_PD: tienes una carta completa, pero igualmente conseguí una postal._

Zitao era ridículo, y él lo sabía. Siempre le habían gustado las cartas, desde que podía recordar, pero la única persona en el planeta que había cedido a su petición de ser contactado a través de ellas era Junmyeon, porque Junmyeon era así de bueno, porque su corazón era demasiado grande, porque no había nada que pudiera negarle. Tao tenía un cajón lleno de las cartas de su hermano, cartas de cuando era adolescente y se las había enviado cuando se iba de excursión. De cuando estaba en la universidad y tenía alguna gira de aprendizaje, de cuando se fue a vivir con Minseok durante su último año porque realmente necesitaba estar lo más cerca del campus posible por si se presentaba una emergencia, y no a tres horas de viaje en auto. Tenía cartas de todas las veces que Junmyeon se iba en viajes de negocios hacia alguna parte del mundo, y aún si al final regresaba cargado como un árbol navideño de regalos, su pequeño cuerpo siendo tragado por bolsas y cajas de todos los tamaños y colores, las cartas se sentían más como regalos que los propios regalos en sí, porque eran un pedazo de tiempo que nunca más iba a volver, un pedazo de Junmyeon que era solamente para él.

Zitao era un llorón y un cursi en toda regla, porque siempre había soñado con recibir cartas de alguien más, aunque sea una postal. Kyungsoo le había traído una de su viaje a la escuela de cine y actuación de Nueva York, pero se la había entregado en la mano, sin orden ni concierto, cuando se reencontraron en la fiesta de bienvenida. Minseok y Jongdae habían regresado cargados hasta los dientes de bolsas de café molido cuando regresaron de su viaje por América para conocer el negocio de las cafeterías que no eran franquicias, y se los habían repartido a todos sus conocidos como obsequio. Las bolsitas de café traían una tarjeta personalizada de parte de cada dueño que se las había entregado, pero estaban en inglés y cuando las tradujo gracias a Google Traductor, el resultado fue cualquier cosa menos algo decente.

Zitao era un anticuado e iluso, porque en pleno apogeo de la era digital, en medio del siglo XXI, él todavía quería recibir cartas de su amante. Soñaba con vivir un romance como los de la Pre-Guerra, cuando se enviaban cartas casi todos los días hasta que uno de los dos fuera reclutado para servir en el ejército, o el otro muriera de cólera sin avisar, y entonces se quedaría esperando el resto de su vida por una carta que jamás llegaría, preguntándose qué había sido de su único amor verdadero, por qué había dejado de amarlo, qué había hecho para que dejara de amarlo. Claro, eso se parecía mucho a un par de libros que había leído y otras tantas películas que había visto, y en el fondo no le hacía ninguna gracia quedarse esperando por el hombre de sus sueños toda la vida, pero era una imagen tan bonita que no podía sacársela de la cabeza. 

La cuestión era que Yifan y él sí se mensajeaban todos los días, pero no por papel y tinta, sino por Kakaotalk.

Tao había cumplido su promesa. Esa misma noche, cuando él y Junmyeon regresaban a casa en la parte trasera del coche negro y blindado conducido por el chofer, lo había llamado. Eran casi pasada la medianoche, y a pesar del frío las manos y le sudaban como un río y _Myeonnie, no puedo hacerlo, ¿qué le voy a decir? Acabamos de conocernos_. Había escuchado el timbre sonar cuatro veces, casi sintiéndose aliviado de que pronto la llamada se desconectaría y todo eso moriría ahí, quizás porque Yifan no contestaba números desconocidos o algo así. Pero a la mitad del sexto timbrazo, cuando el sonido de su voz reemplazó el del timbre, simplemente se había quedado en blanco. _«Hello? Zitao?»_, y Tao había quedado indefenso.

Cortó la llamada. No le dijo nada, nada, ni siquiera un murmullo mascullado entre dientes para confirmarle que sí era él, y entonces sintió ganas de abrir la puerta del vehículo y tirarse hacia la carretera, dejar que los carros le pasaran por encima, dejar un cadáver joven y hermoso para que sus amigos y familiares lo recordaran así siempre. Junmyeon le agarró el brazo, como si supiera de antemano lo que estaba pasando dentro de su cabeza, y le dijo un _«está bien, TaoTao, puedes volver a intentarlo mañana»_ en un susurro con su voz dulce, casi como cuando eran niños y a Tao lo pillaban intentando robar galletas de la cocina para ambos, y salía corriendo a los brazos de su hermano para evitar la reprimenda. _«Tranquilo, TaoTao, podemos conseguirlo después»._

Pero tampoco fue necesario. Esa misma noche, cuando llegó a la casa y estaba por acostarse a dormir, tomó su celular de la mesita, como un impulso involuntario, solo para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden y a ninguno de sus amigos le había ocurrido nada terrible, como quién sabe, que Sehun no se haya caído por las escaleras de su casa o que a Jongdae no le hubiera estallado la cafetera en la cara. Algo así.

Esa noche, apenas ponen un pie afuera del auto al llegar a casa, Tao se había abrazado a su hermano y le había dicho _«Myeonnie, déjame dormir contigo hoy»_, así que ahora estaba en su cama, escuchándolo tararear animadamente una canción sin nombre detrás de la puerta del baño. La habitación de Junmyeon era de color rosa dorado, con toques blancos y plateados salpicados aquí y allá, y también era más armoniosa y relajada que la suya. No tenía tantos muebles como él, en parte quizás porque Tao tuvo que aguantar que Sehun comprara e instalara en su habitación ese sofá blanco espantoso, que descuadraba toda la decoración rojo, negro y dorado que tanto le había costado, porque siempre andaba derramando alguna cosa y ambos se habían cansado de jalarse las greñas y darse empujones cuando ninguno quería encargarse de limpiar el desastre. Su hermano no tenía que lidiar con nada de eso.

Zitao lo escuchó de lejos, un ruidito de fondo, mientras revisaba sus redes sociales y sus mensajes de Kakaotalk. Entonces lo notó: un mensaje nuevo sin leer, enviado por un usuario cuya foto de perfil era una galaxia salpicada de estrellas y que tenía de nombre _Welcome to galaxy_, pero que en sus contactos aparecía guardado como Yifan.

_Welcome to galaxy, 2:01 a.m.: _

_Sabías que me llamarías, pero no imaginé que tus llamadas fueran así de cortas, Taozi. Ni siquiera pude escucharte_

Taozi. Nadie lo llamaba así nunca, excepto su madre.

_ Gold&Diamond, 2:06 a.m.: _

_Apenas nos conocimos. Dame más noches y verás cuánto puedo durar_

Y eso fue todo. A Tao se le destrabó la lengua del todo; hablaron de esto y aquello, y de esto otro también. Junmyeon salió del baño y se acostó a su lado, exhausto por una noche de obligación social donde lo habían exprimido como a una naranja, y quedó dormido casi de inmediato, pero Tao no durmió. Se mantuvo en vela, toda la noche, haciéndole compañía al hombre que había conocido apenas esa misma noche, haciendo su viaje de vuelta a Canadá más llevadero. Hablaron de cualquier cosa, de la fiesta, de sus empresas, de todo y también de nada. Tao le contó de sus amigos, de su familia, de cuánto le gustaba la simplicidad de la universidad y que ya en nada se estaría graduando, y el miedo que eso le daba. Yifan le habló de sus días, mayormente solo, ocupado en alguna cosa que fuera referente a fortalecer las relaciones de _Wu Enterprise&Co._ al mismo tiempo que intentaba hacerse un nombre por sí mismo, más allá de ser solo «el futuro presidente de una empresa multimillonaria».

_ Gold&Diamond, 3:57 a.m.: _

_Sabes quién también piensa así? Junmyeon, mi hermano, hahaha_

Tao le habló de Junmyeon, de cuánto significaba para él, y Yifan le dijo que realmente le costaba entenderlo, pues él no tenía hermano. Le habló de su amigo, a quien no veía hacía más de un año, a quien en antaño consideró casi su hermano pero recientemente habían perdido contacto. Tao le pidió que le llamara, que nunca era tarde para reactivar una amistad. Se rio como foca ahogada cuando le contó sobre algunas de las locuras que solían hacer cuando eran más jóvenes en China y su hermano le murmuró algo, entre sueños, algo que sonó entre «baja la voz, por favor» y «por favor, ya duerme».

Había pasado un mes desde eso, pero recordaba haber estado rendido aquel día; llegó a la universidad tardísimo y se perdió más de la mitad de las clases, primero por su tardanza y después porque se quedó dormido, tratando de recuperar las horas de sueño que perdió hasta que dejó el teléfono cargando, ya las cinco y media de la madrugada, cuando Yifan le dijo que pronto estaría aterrizando y necesitaba apagar el celular. Le prometió escribirle pronto, tan pronto hubiera puesto un pie en su departamento, y Tao solo se sintió aliviado hasta que a las nueve y veintidós de la mañana recibió un escueto _«llegué. Ahora voy a morirme hasta que sea hora de salir a la reunión»_.

Ese día Sehun le incriminó sobre qué era tan gracioso en su teléfono, por qué sonreía tanto y que parecía un idiota, y por una vez, le creyó.

—_¡Zitao!_ —la voz de Baekhyun lo sacó de su ensoñación, trayéndolo de vuelta al presente. Su mano, pequeña y de dedos delgados, le sacudió el hombro con una fuerza tremenda, casi como si quisiera rompérselo—. Jesús, Zitao, no vuelvas hacer eso. Creí que te habíamos perdido. 

Tao parpadeó, confundido y más perdido de lo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar, girándose en dirección a su amigo. 

—¿Hacer qué? —cuestionó, sonando como si no hubiera usado su voz en días. 

Baekhyun lo miró tan asombrado que resultaba casi gracioso. 

—Quedarte recordando el futuro, como una estatua —le aclaró Sehun, siempre diligente. Ni siquiera se había molestado en moverse de en medio de las almohadas—. Abriste la factura y te quedaste como tonto, mirando a la nada. 

—¿Factura?

Sehun soltó un suspiro que, en otro momento, le hubiera granjeado una escaramuza entre ambos, hasta quedar llenos de rasguños y la ropa hecha girones. Se levantó de su sitio y se arrastró a través de la cama, casi con pereza, como si no valiera la pena moverse realmente por el tonto de su mejor amigo. 

—Eso que tienes ahí —le informó, señalando el papel en sus manos. La postal seguía en su regazo junto al sobre, la foto hacia abajo, dejando a la vista solo el mensaje que había sido escrito con la misma tinta negra de la carta, como una cortada en el cartoncillo blanco expuesta a al alcance de todo el que quisiera verla.

_Todavía me debes una noche. _

_Y. W._

El aliento se le atoró.

—Hum —respondió, porque no se le ocurrió nada más. 

Entonces Baekhyun se movió; se inclinó encima de él, casi tirándolo sobre su espalda, y examinó bien el papel en sus manos, demasiado colorido y demasiado informal para ser una factura. Tao sintió su respiración en el cuello, erizándole la ya de por sí alterada piel, oyéndolo encajar un cabo junto a otro hasta que la resolución saltara dentro de su cabeza, como un rompecabezas que se completaba en el último minuto. 

—Eso no es una factura —declaró finalmente, y estiró la mano para tomarla. 

Tao se puso de pie, alejándose de su alcance, rojo como la alfombra debajo de sus pies. Baekhyun cayó de bruces sobre el colchón, aterrizando como un niño que ha sido debajo para que llore todo lo que quiera sin que nadie le preste atención, pero inmediatamente se levantó otra vez. Pasó por encima de las almohadas y de Sehun, yendo en su dirección como un gato que ha atrapado un ratón en su territorio y está listo para cazarlo, pero entonces notó el cuadrito blanco y el sobre a los pies de la cama, los cuales habían salido volando de su regazo cuando se levantó despavorido en busca de espacio. 

_Jesucristo_. Cómo podía ser tan descuidado. 

—A ver —Baekhyun se agachó, recogiendo ambos, el sobre y la postal y mirándolas atentamente, primero la foto y luego la nota, observándolas con tanta fijeza que parecía que quisiera abrirles un hueco con la pura fuerza de su mirada—Oh. 

—¿Qué es? —inquirió Sehun, quien se había levantado de la cama y acercado sin que ninguno de los dos se percatara. Miró por encima del hombro de Baekhyun, ayudado por su estatura, tan intensamente como si buscara descifrar algún mensaje oculto. 

Y entonces Baekhyun sonrió. _Acaba conmigo de una buena vez, señor._

—Es _él_ —sentenció con una risa de placer, su voz otra vez un chillido fuera de lugar.

Tao sintió las puntas de sus orejas encenderse, y ni siquiera pudo imaginar qué aspecto tendría para los demás.

—No.

—¡Es _él_! —repitió Baekhyun, extasiado hasta el punto en que se desbordaba. Sehun le quitó la postal, dispuesto a examinarla mejor, pero ya no le interesaba. Había conseguido lo que buscaba—. ¡El canadiense!

Tao negó, aferrándose a los últimos girones de privacidad que le quedaban.

—Chino canadiense, y no, no es él —balbuceó, y quiso darse de topes contra los postes de su cama.

—Claro que es él TaoTao, dice que le debes una noche —le recriminó Sehun, y entonces se rio—. Quién podría olvidarlo, con semejante cosa que le dijiste. _«Quiero estar seguro de qué nombre-»_

—¡Cállate! —chilló, y deseó poder lanzarlo por el balcón de su habitación.

Sehun se rio a carcajadas, mordiéndose la lengua para mitigar el sonido, pero Baekhyun lo ignoró olímpicamente, centrado en lo que le importaba.

—¿Qué te dijo?, ¿cómo lo convenciste para que te escribiera una carta? ¿Viene otra vez a Corea, podremos conocerlo finalmente? —volvió a acercarse a él, estirando la mano para quitarle la carta, pero Tao fue más rápido—. Déjame leer.

Tao no tenía problemas con decirles todo, _todo_ lo que Yifan le había escrito e incluso más, pero darle la carta para que él mismo la leyera se sentía extraño, como si confesara un secreto que debería guardar celosamente. Yifan se había dedicado a conseguir un papel diferente, de un color que no fuera blanco para que encajara con él, un símbolo de su propia búsqueda de ser distinto pero sin resaltar demasiado. Se había sentado y le había escrito, no en la computadora, en un archivo que bien pudo haber buscado en Google y que luego borraría, sino con sus manos, a pulso, algo que le había tomado tiempo y esfuerzo. Se había tomado el tiempo de ir hasta la oficina de correo, en lugar de simplemente tomarle una foto o enviarla por FedEx, para que tuviera los sellos de entrada y salida y se convirtiera en una carta _de verdad_, igual que durante la Pre-Guerra, y no solo un papel con palabras escritas. Le había comprado una postal, incluso cuando ya no era necesario, y Tao pudo imaginárselo pensando cuál le gustaría más, parado delante del mostrador y a punto de escribirle para preguntarle directamente, conteniéndose solo para no arruinar la sorpresa.

No podía compartir eso. Ni con Baekhyun, ni con nadie.

—No, lo siento —farfulló.

Baekhyun hizo un mohín, poniéndose sobre la punta de sus pies en un intento por arrebatarle la carta.

—¡Por favor, Taochan! No seas malo con tu hyung —rogó.

—No puedo, Baekkie, de verdad que no.

—¡Claro que puedes! Solo tienes que bajar el brazo y dármela.

Sehun se movió en su dirección, y Tao comenzó a temer por la integridad de su carta. No.

—Tao, dame acá eso, no te vas a escapar —pidió Sehun, comenzando a avanzar.

Tao quiso sacarle la lengua. Quiso darle un zapatazo, empujarlo por las escaleras, porque sabía que pocas cosas podía ocultarle a su mejor amigo, incluso menos de las que podía negarle. Si Sehun se lo pedía con suficiente ahínco, con suficiente paciencia, podía terminar cediendo, concediéndole ese pedazo que deseaba reservar solo para sí mismo. No podía permitírselo.

No lo pensó dos veces: jaló su teléfono, que estaba cargando en la mesita de dormir al lado de su cama, y salió corriendo fuera de su habitación, disparado como una flecha por el largo pasillo. Escuchó a sus amigos exclamar un _«¡hey!»_ que se amplificó con el sonido de sus pisadas, corriendo detrás de él para perseguirlo, y Tao se encontró riendo como si fuera un niño mientras subía las escaleras y se perdía en la planta de arriba, desviándose antes de la salida hacia la piscina de la azotea y encerrándose en el baño.

Respiró agitadamente, intentando no hacer ruido, tragándose la risa y sentándose en el suelo frío, con las rodillas apretadas contra el pecho. Podía escuchar a Sehun y Baekhyun dando tumbos por el pasillo, gritando su nombre como si hubiera desaparecido en medio de una multitud o se hubiera vuelto sordo _—«¡Zitao!, ¡vuelve a casa que nuestra familia se desmorona sin ti!»_—, y estuvo a punto de reírse en voz alta, pero en lugar eso desbloqueó su celular y se metió en la última conversación que mantuvo.

Habían hablado durante la mañana, antes de que saliera a comprobar algunos asuntos relacionados a su trabajo en el área de relaciones internacionales y Zitao se entretuviera con la llegada de sus amigos a la casa. Yifan le había enviado una foto de su desayuno, un pan tostado con queso crema y yogurt, todo con el aspecto triste y grisáceo de alguien que ya se ha deshecho de toda su comida y sobrevive apenas con aire y fuerza de voluntad. «Con suerte, mi último desayuno así antes de regresar a China» le había escrito debajo de la foto, y Tao, que siempre había sido un negado cuando se trataba de cocinar cualquier cosa que no fuera cereal —y tampoco eso le salía bien; ponía la leche primero que el cereal—, estuvo a punto de responderle «ven a Corea y yo cocinaré para ti».

Miró la foto unos segundos, todavía tentado a enviarle aquel mensaje, pero al final lo borró y dejó un solo mensaje, como le había dicho que hiciera en la carta.

_ Gold&Diamond, 2:38 p.m.: _

_Sí_

* * *

El quince de febrero era el mejor día para salir comer y comprar. Todas las tiendas entraban en rebaja un minuto después de que pasaba el catorce: Givenchy estaba en rebajas, Dior estaba en rebaja, Marc Jacobs estaba en rebaja, también Gucci, MAC, Dolce&Gabana, Ralph Lauren, e incluso su amado Yve Saint Laurent. Toda la mercancía destinada a regalos de San Valentín que no se había vendido bajaba hasta un precio de risa, y él y Sehun tenían una cita todos los quince de febrero, salían dispuesto a llevárselo todo por menos de la mitad de su precio real, y al final del día regresaban con los brazos cargados como si las tiendas hubieran quebrado y quisieran deshacerse de todo antes del cierre.

Ese día en particular, Zitao no había salido solamente por la compra. Estaba impaciente, retorciéndose en su silla como si vibrara, echando ojeadas rápidas hacia la ventana en busca de un auto, o un taxi, o algo, y luego cuando no veía nada se sentía igual aliviado y aterrado a partes iguales.

—Te vas a caer si sigues así, y vas a romper todos los perfumes —le advirtió Sehun, sin mirarlo, sentado enfrente suyo y concentrado en agregarle cubitos de azúcar a su ya sobredulcificado café.

Tao se mordió los bordes de las uñas, importándole poco arruinar la manicura que se había hecho solo un par de días atrás, y volvió a lanzar una mirada fugaz y nerviosa a través del vidrio.

—¿Pero y si no viene? Peor aún, ¿qué tal si _sí viene_? —jadeó. Estaba al borde de la hiperventilación.

Sehun alzó los ojos, dedicándole una mirada aburrida.

—¿Acaso te dijo algo que te hiciera pensar que no va a venir?

Tao lo miró por un segundo, notando la dirección por donde se dirigían sus pensamientos, sintió sus orejas calentarse cuando negó con la cabeza. Eres un idiota.

—No.

—Pues entonces ya está. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte —sentenció, dejando la cucharilla en un plato después de revolver y llevándose su café a los labios. Hizo una mueca de asco—. _Eww_.

Tao puso los ojos en blanco, dispuesto a tomar su venganza.

—Continúa poniéndole azúcar, y vas terminar bebiendo azúcar con café, y no al revés —le picó.

Sehun hizo un gesto enfurruñado, como si planeara echarle el líquido caliente en el rostro. Tao estaba completamente seguro de que se atrevería.

—Ya. No me digas como tomar café, no soy un bebé —levantó la mano e hizo una seña, ignorando como Tao le sacaba la lengua en forma de burla—. Que tengo veinticuatro, no doce.

Le hizo una mueca, encogiendo el rostro y enseñándole los dientes.

—Eres un año menor que yo, tienes que hacer lo que te digo. ¡Bebé!

Sehun le devolvió la mueca, más dispuesto que nunca a lanzarle el café en la cara.

—¡Llorón!

—Vuelvan a gritar y los echo a los dos de aquí —sentenció en voz con tono grave la figura delante de ellos.

Zitao alzó la cabeza, encontrándose de lleno con los brazos cruzados y rostro adusto de Jongdae que, con el delantal negro, la camisa sin mangas y el ceño fruncido, parecía más un gatito mojado que una autoridad. Tenía el cabello negro salpicado de harina, como si fueran puñados de canas en diferentes partes de su cabeza.

Sehun volvió a echarle un cubito de azúcar a su café, y Tao le dio un manotazo.

—¡Oye! —se quejó, devolviéndole inmediatamente el manotazo.

—¡Ya estuvo con la azúcar!

—Es mi café, bebé llorón.

—¡Bebé caprichoso!

Jongdae chistó, quitando la taza de entremedio de los dos, lanzándoles dagas envenenadas con los ojos.

—Ninguno va a tomar nada ya, joder. Parecen unos críos los dos —espetó—. ¡Minnie! Ayúdame aquí.

Tao vio la puerta de la cocina abrirse, dándole paso a Minseok, que se limpiaba las manos enharinadas en el delantal negro y lo dejaba colgado cerca de la máquina de cafés, pasando por la puertecita que dividía el resto de la cafetería con la parte del mostrador donde se pedía, de color negro oscuro y decorado con motivos de ramas verdes y caobas, como si crecieran del mismo mueble.

Minseok se detuvo a decirle algo a Mark, el muchacho que trabajaba en la caja y que lo miraba con estrellas en los ojos, que asintió nada más escucharlo decir la primera palabra y le sonrió de oreja a oreja, como si le hubiera dicho algo maravilloso. Terminó con él y llegó a la mesa, sonriéndole igualmente a ambos, usando el mismo uniforme blanco y negro, el suyo con mangas largas.

—¿Qué ocurrió? Creí que comenzarían a lanzarse las mesas en la cabeza —comenzó, quitándole la taza de las manos al primero y dándole un trago. Su rostro se encogió en una mueca de asco—. _¡Ew!_ ¿Quién de ustedes dos le hizo esto a mi café?

Tao levantó un dedo acusador en dirección a Sehun.

—¡Él!

Sehun ni siquiera lo miró, se dedicó a sacar su teléfono y hacer algo en él, los ojos en la pantalla mientras tecleaba.

—Tao está asustado porque tiene una cita —soltó, provocando el efecto de una bomba.

A Tao se le salió el aire como si fuera un globo desinflado. Miró por encima de su hombro, hacia el vidrio transparente y brillante que daba hacia la calle tranquila y despejada, iluminada limpiamente por el sol bajo de la tarde, como si esperara que Yifan estuviera detrás de ellos, en la ventana, escuchándolo todo, desde el grito escandaloso de Jongdae, hasta la risa divertida de Minseok.

—¡Ajá! ¡Así que Tao ya tiene novio! —exclamó Jongdae, atrayendo las miradas de los únicos tres clientes que había en el recinto.

Minseok dejó la taza de café otra vez en la mesa, jalando una de las dos sillas sobrantes y sentándose con ellos, ignorando olímpicamente su propio negocio.

—¡Y tan rápido! ¡No nos dijo nada la última vez que nos vimos! —suspiró ceremoniosamente, pero entonces sonrió—. ¿Y cómo es él?

—¿En qué lugar se enamoró de ti? —quiso saber Jongdae, siguiéndole la corriente, reposando ambos brazos en los hombros del mayor—. ¿De dónde es?

—¿A qué dedica el tiempo libre?

—Es canadiense —comenzó Sehun, sin levantar los ojos de la pantalla de su teléfono, haciéndose el exquisito con su pose de absoluto desinterés que Tao sabía perfectamente era estudiada para cuando estaba en clases y quería pasar desapercibido de los profesores—. Se conocieron en el baile de invierno en noviembre del año pasado. Se han estado mandando cartas desde _diciem_-

Zitao se estiró sobre la mesa, arrancándole el teléfono de sus manos y dejándolo caer en el café olvidado.

—¡A callar! —le chistó, con el corazón en el estómago.

Sehun parecía querer morderle la garganta. Retiró su teléfono del líquido oscuro, limpiándolo con la manga de su chaqueta de cuero negro, y lo desbloqueó solo para verificar que seguía andando. Claro que sí, si ese maldito teléfono parecía un Nokia de los antiguos, resistiría hasta tres bombas nucleares sin un solo rasguño; lo había visto caerse desde el segundo tramo de escaleras cuando iba a buscarlo a la facultad y todavía seguía como nuevo, quizás más funcional que nunca.

—Esta me la pagas —farfulló—. TaoTao está nervioso porque le prometió su virginidad a su cita, y viene desde China a reclamarla.

Minseok quitó la taza de la mesa con cuidado, haciéndole una seña a Mark para que se la llevara, y este llegó corriendo hasta la mesa, sonriéndole tan brillantemente al mayor que parecía que se le iban a romper las mejillas. Jongdae ni siquiera lo notó, demasiado ocupado en lanzar un alarido profundo y extendido, como si fuera un soldado griego que regresa de la guerra victorioso, para luego sacudir los fuertes hombros del mayor en un zarandeo poco delicado.

Minseok lanzó una risotada poco discreta, y Tao sintió como se le revolvía el estómago de la pura vergüenza.

—_Ya._ ¿Pero cuánto tiempo llevas saliendo con él? No te vayas a acostar con alguien que apenas conociste ayer —le picó, medio en broma medio en serio.

Zitao se tapó las orejas, a punto de caerse de espaldas desde su silla. La necesidad de huir era casi tan tentadora como la de quedarse.

—¡Que ya sé! —chilló en su defensa, y por _Jesús_, no había chillado de esa manera en muchísimo tiempo—. ¡No todos podemos tener un cuento de hadas como ustedes!

Tao conocía a Minseok desde hacía años, desde que Junmyeon había entrado a la universidad y lo había conocido. En un principio había sido solo el hyung que todo el mundo adoraba, el hyung que los trataba a todos como iguales y no usaba su edad para ordenarle nada a nadie, ni siquiera a los más jóvenes. Habían hecho click de inmediato, quizás porque Minseok era demasiado buena gente, o porque realmente le habían gustado los chistes malos de su hermano. Como fuera, acabaron siendo amigos, los mejores amigos, como él y Sehun, y ni el tiempo ni las circunstancias había podido deteriorar eso.

Minseok era una persona sencilla. Tao lo consideraba más una extensión de Junmyeon que un amigo, de la misma manera en que Junmyeon consideraba a Sehun una extensión de él y un hermano menor tanto como al mismo Zitao. Se había graduado en diseño de interiores, incluso ya iba rumbo a obtener su título de doctorado, pero su verdadera pasión estaba en el café. Minseok soñaba con ser barista, con tener su propia cafetería, aún si todo el mundo le decía «te vas a morir de hambre si te dedicas a eso». Había luchado con uñas y dientes y puños para conseguir el local de su cafetería mientras culminaba sus estudios, una cosa preciosa en todo el centro de Gangnam, en el cual había invertido todos los ahorros de su vida así como también su esperanza, en un salto de fe que Tao estaba segurísimo que no hubiera sido capaz de tomar de haber estar en su posición. Pero quizás por eso él era él y Minseok era Minseok, pues cinco años había pasado y su negocio era un hito, uno lo suficientemente grande para mantenerse a flote y prosperar, aún bajo la inminente sombra de franquicias tan grande como Starbucks y otras.

En algún punto de todo eso había aparecido Jongdae. Quizás lo había conocido a finales de su carrera universitaria, o en una fiesta, o caminando por la calle; en realidad, Tao no tenía ni la menor idea. Un día cualquiera Junmyeon había llegado a la casa con las mejillas arreboladas y le había comentado «Minseok se va a casar» con el mismo deleite con el que lo dice un mejor amigo, emocionado por las buenas nuevas. Jongdae era un desastre, uno bueno, si se le creía a las palabras de Minseok, y en todos los años que tenían de estar juntos nunca había hecho nada que demostrara lo contrario. Era quizás la persona más escandalosa que Tao había conocido en su vida, incluso por encima de Baekhyun —con quien, cómo no, había hecho migas de manera instantánea cuando se lo presentó— o Chanyeol, y tenía la costumbre de decir la mitad de sus oraciones a gritos, como si uno estuviera al otro lado de la habitación. Se quejaba y lloriqueaba por todo, una cosa que llegaba a ser verdaderamente adorable cuando te acostumbrabas a ella, aún si en el fondo resultara igual o más molesto que sus gritos. Tenía una personalidad amistosa y llevadera, mantenía las posibilidades abiertas para todo y no se negaba a nada antes de probarlo al menos una vez, ya entonces decidía si le gustaba algo o lo detestaba. Se había hecho un piercing en el pezón izquierdo cuando Tao fue a perforarse otra vez la oreja, y aunque maldijo a sus ancestros y futuros descendientes, jurando que no volvería a perforarse nada nunca más, al final lo llevó todo de buena gana, como todas las cosas que probaba.

Minseok y Jongdae eran una pareja de lo más extraña, por decirlo de alguna manera, aunque encajaban perfectamente el uno con el otro como si estuvieran hecho a la medida. Minseok era tranquilo la mayoría del tiempo, se reía a carcajadas cuando no soportaba la risa y le gustaba la limpieza y el orden como a nadie, no de manera obsesiva-compulsiva, sino más como un pasatiempo en toda regla. Jongdae era hábil a la hora de causar desastres, desde tirar manteles y mesas cuando se levantaba de la cena para ir al baño, hasta dejar que el viento le volara la carne asada en un campamento, y aún así se las hacía tragar a todos, sin desperdiciar nada —la cara de absoluta desolación que lo sobrecogió cuando vio su carne en el suelo fue tal vez lo que los llevó a tragarse la carne terrosa, porque nadie nunca debería verse _así_ de decepcionado consigo mismo—. Minseok prefería quedarse en interiores y Jongdae iba a donde sea que lo llamaran, ya fuera al aire libre o en una cueva, si le prometían comida él iría hasta al mismísimo Tártaro armado con una balsa inflable y un remo de plástico.

Aún así, eran la pareja más estable que Tao había conocido en su vida, justo después de sus propios padres. Llevaban años juntos, algo tan efímero en las parejas del mismo sexo, y se apoyaban como pocas veces había visto a dos personas hacerlo. Compartían la misma pasión por el café, lo suficiente para embarcarse en un viaje de reconocimiento por América que les había tomado seis meses, solo ellos dos, en busca de secretos sobre las cafeterías no capitalizadas que pudieran aplicar para la suya. Hacían casi todo juntos, como una extensión de su propio ser, y siempre, siempre preguntaban por la opinión del otro antes de tomar una decisión, por nimia que fuera —«Minnie, de qué sabor quieres la soda». «Dae, ¿qué opinas?, ¿tapices blancos o azul?»—. Eran una misma pieza que se complementaba perfectamente con la otra, como los engranajes de un reloj, donde una no podía funcionar sin la otra.

De cualquier forma, todavía no habían podido casarse. Desde aquella vez hacía ya tres años, cuando Junmyeon le había soltado semejante bomba en su cabeza, ambos llevaban dándole largas al asunto, siempre agarrándose a la excusa de «el verano que viene sin falta», como si hablaran de unas vacaciones atrasadas. Y por un tiempo Tao creyó que se trataba de falta de dinero, o tiempo, incluso indecisión, pero entonces desaparecieron durante seis meses en América sin pensarlo dos veces y se dio cuenta que no era nada de eso, sino realmente que, al final del día, para ellos eso no era una prioridad. Hablaban de ir a Taiwán y tener una ceremonia modesta, solo ellos y sus conocidos más íntimos, pero siempre se quedaba en eso, en planes. Ninguno de los dos tenía prisa por hacerlo.

—No desvíes el tema hacia nosotros, Taochan —le picó Minseok, sonriéndole con demasiada diversión. El anillo plateado en su dedo anular izquierdo parecía brillar enceguecedoramente bajo la luz blanca de la ventana.

—Sí, comienza a contar. ¿Cómo es que el hermanito de Junmyeon creció tan rápido que ya le promete su virginidad a hombres con los que apenas está saliendo? —quiso saber Jongdae, apoyando el mentón sobre el cabello rubio cobre, bien oscuro, de Minseok.

Vistos de cerca —y también de lejos, para qué mentir—, ellos dos no se parecían en nada. Jongdae tenía un rostro anguloso, la mandíbula cuadrada y la frente alta, sus pómulos definidos y sus cejas cortas enmarcaban sus ojos castaños y almendrados con una belleza modesta pero palpable. Su nariz de botón invitaba a pellizcarla, igual que las comisuras de sus labios cuadrados, que cuando no estaban gritando estaban curvados en una sonrisa gatuna, haciendo par con el mayor. En ese momento tenía el cabello negro nuevamente, aunque la última vez que lo había visto estaba de un rubio muy pálido, y con sinceridad Tao no podía asegurar cuál de los dos se le veía mejor. Tenía un tatuaje en su brazo izquierdo, un relámpago negro y azul que se extendía todo su camino hasta el hombro y casi el nacimiento del cuello, y se mecía en un universo pequeño de planetas verdes, rojos, azul zafiro, blanco, dorado y polvo de estrellas.

Minseok era, a grandes rasgos, un adulto con cara de bebé, con su rostro ovalado salpicado de unos rasgos preciosos, desde sus ojos grandes como los de un gato, hasta su nariz pequeña, respingona como la de un niño. Sus pómulos suaves y sus cejas áureas parecían como si las hubieran dibujado con delicadeza, como si fueran el último toque a un rostro que ya no podía ser más dulce, adornado con sus labios cortos que se estiraban en una sonrisa enorme cuando se divertía. Traía el cabello rubio, casi bronce, en lugar del rosa pastel que le había visto la última vez en Navidad.

Eran como gatos, los dos, como la personificación de las almas gemelas del mito griego.

—No es así —lloriqueó, y de verdad que se sentía al borde del llanto. ¿Por qué Zitao consideraba a esa gente sus amigos? Lo único que hacían era provocarles dolores de cabeza—. De verdad, de verdad, no es así.

—¿Y cómo es, entonces? Taochan, recuerda que puedes confiar en nosotros —le recordó Minseok, esta vez sin rastro de burla, una sonrisa tranquilizadora sustituyendo la de diversión. Quizás se había dado cuenta que realmente estaba a punto de llorar.

Sehun dejó el teléfono y lo miró también, probablemente notando lo mismo que Minseok.

—Es la verdad —se mostró de acuerdo, apoyando el mentón sobre su mano izquierda—. Ni yo mismo lo entiendo del todo, así que sería bueno que me lo repasaras.

Tao aspiró una bocanada de aire, mirando sobre su hombro hacia la ventana. Nada. Quizás realmente lo había dejado plantado.

—Él... _Yifan_ me prometió en diciembre que vendría a Corea por un par de semanas, así que le pregunté si podíamos vernos, y dijo que sí. Pero con la condición de que traería a un amigo, así que yo también traje otro —escupió entre dientes, resollando. Estaba hiperventilando otra vez—. Le di la dirección y le dije que lo esperaba aquí a las cuatro. Son las _cuatro y cinco_.

Jongdae echó un vistazo al reloj cucú que tenían en la parte alta detrás del mostrador, por encima de la máquina de café, como para comprobar si estaba o no en lo cierto.

—¿Así que me estás utilizando? —lo picó Sehun, y entonces le regaló una sonrisa completa, real, una de esas que ocurrían una vez cada Luna de Sangre—. No tienes de qué preocuparte; él va a llegar. No es como si te hubiera dicho lo contrario.

Jongdae enterró un dedo en la suave piel de la mejilla de Minseok, llamando su atención.

—¿Recuerdas aquella vez que me dejaste plantado en el cine con todo, sodas y las palomitas ya compradas? Quería lanzarte a las vías del tren cuando apareciste —recordó, su voz convirtiéndose en ese conocido lloriqueo tan suyo.

Minseok se rio entre dientes, recordando.

—La película comenzaba a las siete y yo entendí que era a las nueve —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Dae estaba que echaba chispas por no poder ver lo que quería, pero al final nos colamos en otra sala que comenzaba la proyección a las diez, y no resultó una noche tan perdida.

Sehun lo miró sin decir nada, alzando sus cejas negras casi hasta el nacimiento de su cabello, ahora rojo como la sangre una vez comienza a secarse. Tao le devolvió la mirada igual, sin saber qué decir, así que al final ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Entre todas las cosas, Minseok y Jongdae eran la privacidad hecha carne, y cualquiera los confundiría como amigos si no fuera por los anillos en sus dedos. Tao mismo los confundiría si no los conociera mejor, pero eso era todo, sabía que eran pareja solamente por su cercanía, porque era hermano del mejor amigo de uno de los dos. Sehun no le había creído al principio, y había seguido casi sin creerle hasta la fiesta de Halloween del año anterior, la que habían dado en una de las casas de su antiguo _sugar daddy_. Aquella fiesta había sido un desastre de proporciones apocalípticas, pero uno bueno, uno que recordarían por años. Tao había bebido como nunca, hasta quedar semi acostado con Sehun y Chanyeol sobre la carísima alfombra persa de la sala, los tres demasiado grandes para atrincherarse en el sofá ahora repleto de enanos —véase claramente: Baekhyun, Jongdae y Minseok—. Jongin y Taemin se había puesto dar vueltas en el salón en lo que ellos creían era una perfecta presentación de _vals_, y Kyungsoo los miraba a ambos desde la barra de la cocina, demasiado sobrio para siquiera jalar a su novio y al mejor amigo de su novio a una esquina y evitar que hicieran el ridículo, más de lo que ya lo estaban haciendo. Junmyeon solo se reía, abrazado a uno de los almohadones que había sobrevivido al desastre, ebrio como solo él podía estarlo de champán aguado y Perrier, desternillándose cada vez que los veía caerse y levantarse como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Tao sentía los párpados pesados. Estaba sopesando la posibilidad de dormirse ahí mismo, importándole poco arrugar su perfectamente logrado cosplay de Goku —porque _por supuesto_ que él había ido de Goku—, usar uno de los enormes brazos de Chanyeol de almohada y empujar a Sehun fuera de su camino, cuando vio que Minseok se giraba en dirección a Jongdae —quien a su vez hacía las de almohada para un inconsciente Baekhyun— y le daba un beso sencillo, casi casto, antes de quedarse dormido ahí mismo, en una posición incómoda en el sofá.

Tao recuerda el chasquido de la mano de Sehun estrellándose contra la suya, llamándole la atención, como un niño que acaba de presenciar algo increíble y necesita confirmar que había sido real en ese mismo instante, no después. Lo miró directamente con los ojos desorbitados, casi como gritando _«¡¿lo viste?!»_, y Zitao solo pudo asentir, demasiado cansado para hacer otra cosa, aunque a decir verdad a él también le sabía medio increíble. Solo los había visto hacerlo dos veces, contando esa misma, y de alguna manera la absoluta veracidad de su relación dejaba de ser un mito cuando pasaba.

Ellos eran la antítesis de Baekhyun y Chanyeol, quienes a su vez eran el extremo más descarado de Kyungsoo y Jongin, los únicos dos que parecían mantener el equilibrio entre ambos puntos.

Tao ya lo había pensado antes, pero en su grupo de amigos todos parecían tener pareja menos él y Sehun —también estaba Junmyeon, pero su hermano era un caso diferente. Él era demasiado bueno para cualquiera—. Quizás también por eso salían a comprar regalos un día después de San Valentín ellos dos solos, para tener una excusa para no estar solos y amargados porque el resto de sus amigos estaban ocupados todavía con la felicidad post celebración. Quizás por eso Minseok los acogía todos los quince de febrero en su cafetería, porque podía darles las sobras de sus pasteles y bizcochos para enamorados sin desperdiciar nada, y les llenaba el corazón de azúcar ya que no se los podía llenar de amor.

—No te preocupes, Taochan, seguro que va a llegar —declaró Minseok, soltando un suspiro y poniéndose de pie, deshaciendo el abrazo de su cuasi-esposo—. Les voy a traer unas tazas de chocolate caliente por mientras, porque café no les vuelvo a dar nunca más en sus vidas. ¿Está bien?

Sehun asintió y le sonrió quedamente.

—Gracias.

Minseok asintió, yéndose con Jongdae hacia el mostrador, y Tao se desentendió de ellos.

Miró la hora otra vez. Eran las cuatro y diez minutos. No iba a ir. Lo habían dejado plantado en su primera casi cita, un día después de San Valentín, delante de todo el mundo. Esa misma mañana Tao le había dicho cuánto lo echaba de menos, cuántas ganas tenía de verlo otra vez, y Yifan le había respondido que se sentía igual. El corazón le había dado un vuelco, suficiente para que saltara de la cama y revolviera su armario en busca de lo mejor que encontrara para ponerse, incluso si Sehun se le reía en la cara y le decía que se estaba esforzando demasiado —lo cual es exactamente lo que hizo—. Se había vestido lo más casual posible, sin parecer esforzado pero tampoco descuidado, la clase de ropa que usaría si estuviera dando clases y al final de la jornada planeara alguna salida con sus amigos o con Junmyeon. El cuello de tortuga y la gabardina, ambos de color negro, le daban comezón en la parte alta del cuello, y los pantalones caqui le habían parecido hermosos en la tienda pero ahora le sabían simples, y sabía que no tenía que ver nada con ellos y mucho con que estaba a punto de vomitar su corazón en la mesa.

La chaqueta de cuero negra de Sehun se le antojaba más adecuada para la ocasión, aún si era una pieza algo vieja de Dolce&Gabana que su amigo había recibido de obsequio ayer mismo, de parte de uno de sus muchos _sugar daddies_. Incluso cuando ya había puesto término a su relación, la mayoría de esos hombres continuaban enviándoles regalos durante las fechas especiales, sobretodo en San Valentín y su cumpleaños, y cada catorce de febrero Sehun terminaba repleto de cajas llenas de diferentes cosas, igual que durante todo el mes de abril. Ese mismo día había vaciado la tarjeta de regalo que le había dado uno de ellos, gastándolo todo en joyería, zapatos, gabardinas y cualquier otra cosa que le placiera, pues no tenía nadie a quien comprarle regalos de San Valentín ni post San Valentín.

—Sehunnie, los chocolates —llamó Minseok desde detrás de la barra.

Sehun se levantó, dejando el teléfono en la mesa y caminando casi con pereza, pero no la suficiente como cuando Tao usaba su supuesto privilegio de hyung para que le llevara una soda desde la máquina de la facultad en su camino al parquecillo donde se reunían después de clases. No, jamás; Sehun solo era así con él, o con Jongin, jamás con alguien tan dulce como Minseok.

La campanilla sobre la puerta lanzó el sonidillo que avisaba la entrada de un nuevo cliente, y Zitao alzó los ojos. Entonces vio a Yifan en el umbral, alto, perfecto, buscándolo con los ojos, uno de sus pies todavía afuera, y sus labios se partieron en una sonrisa enorme cuando lo encontró.

Traía una chaqueta roja encima de un suéter mangas largas negro, igual que el suyo, excepto que su cuello se cortaba en un círculo ancho y dejaba a la vista la blanca piel de su garganta, de donde colgaba una cadena de lo que supuso sería plata u oro blanco. Sus pantalones eran de color azul oscuro, de corte recto, y en la oscuridad podría pasar por negro si no fuera por los reflejos brillantes que provocaban cuando se movía. Traía zapatillas blancas, impolutas, sin calcetines ni nudo en los cordones. Su cabello estaba negro como la mismísima noche en que se conocieron.

El corazón de Zitao se sintió como si fuera a explotar. Habían pasado más de sesenta días, demasiado tiempo, una eternidad desde que lo había visto. Aquella noche a veces se le hacía efímera, pequeñísima, un sueño dentro de otro sueño que solo era palpable gracias a los mensajes que intercambiaban todos los días, a las cartas que se mandaban cada semana. Si Yifan decidía cambiar de teléfono, o cambiaba de dirección sin avisarle, Tao estaba seguro de que no se sorprendería de que todo eso haya sido parte de su imaginación, solo una fantasía demasiado larga. Pero no, estaba ahí, vivo, perfecto, sonriéndole como recordaba que lo había hecho esa noche fría de invierno.

Tao quiso ponerse de pie y saludarlo, pero no pudo. Se quedó ahí, clavado, viéndolo avanzar hacia él con la tranquilidad de quien ya no tiene apuro, porque ya había completado la carrera y estaba solo a unos metros de la meta.

—¡¿Luhan?! ¡Luhan!

Tao volteó, sorprendido por la exclamación de absoluta sorpresa y emoción de Minseok, y vio a Sehun, parado en todo el centro de la cafetería, con las tazas de chocolate en las manos y el rostro desencajado, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

—¿Luhan? —susurró, sin hacer sonido, solo con los labios, pero Tao lo conocía suficiente para haber entendido lo que decía.

Zitao volvió a mirar en dirección a Yifan, percatándose por primera de su acompañante, el amigo que le había prometido llevaría. Era un hombre mediano, no tan bajo como Junmyeon o Minseok pero tampoco tan alto como él o el mismo Yifan. Tenía el cabello castaño, del color de las bellotas, y sus ojos oscuros, casi negros estaban casi tan atónitos como los de Sehun. Tenía un rostro que rayaba en lo inverosímil, de una belleza excepcional, con unos rasgos preciosos y delicados que seguramente lo habrían hecho parecer una jovencita virginal si no fuera por la mandíbula dura, afilada, fuerte y altanera. Resultaba imposible calcularle la edad, por mucho que lo intentase. Sus labios se fruncieron en una mueca de desconformidad, casi de absoluta molestia, como si se arrepintiera de haber ido ahí. Estaba vestido de blanco de pies a cabeza, desde sus zapatos hasta la chaqueta, e incluso su _Rolex Cosmopha Daytona_ era de oro blanco.

—¡No puedo creerlo, Luhan! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! —continuó Minseok, saliendo de la barra y acercándose. Hablaba en mandarín. Tao ni siquiera sabía que Minseok hablaba mandarín—. ¿Qué haces aquí, de todos los lugares?

Entonces sucedieron dos cosas. La primera fue Sehun, cortando la distancia entre él y la mesa en dos zancadas y dejando ambas tazas en ella, recogió su teléfono y salió disparado hacia la salida, rodeando a los recién llegados sin mirarlos y dejando la cafetería en un parpadeo. Lo segundo fue Luhan, que se movió en dirección a Sehun como si quisiera tomarlo del brazo pero sin llegar a ser lo suficientemente rápido, quedándose de espaldas a Minseok, Yifan y él mismo, mirando cómo Sehun salía y se perdía velozmente por la calle.

—¡Sehun, espera! —le dijo, pero el otro ya se había ido.

Zitao sintió como si el aire se llenara de estática. Yifan lo miró con una pregunta escrita en el rostro, pero él solo pudo encogerse de hombros, sin saber la respuesta.

Minseok miró hacia ambos lados, ahora frente a Luhan, inseguro.

—¿Conoces a Sehun? —le preguntó.

El rostro de Luhan volvió a transformarse en una mueca de absoluta desgana, como si el solo tocar el tema le cansara.

—Sí —respondió, y su voz fue muy diferente a lo que sugería su rostro—, de... antes.

Tao jadeó. Fue como si de repente pudiera ver la escena desde otra perspectiva, como si alejara el zoom de una imagen y viera por primera vez el cuadro completo, aunque bien podría estar suponiendo cosas y estar equivocado, pero sabía, como se sabe que el sol sale todos los días, que no era así.

Era _él_. Luhan era _él_.

Se puso de pie, recogiendo todas las bolsas como pudo, acelerado. Un arrebato que nada tenía que ver con su cita lo invadió, y entonces una parte de él se sintió como si fuera a llorar, como si pudiera echarse a llorar ahí mismo. Se cargó de sus compras y las de su amigo y salió de la mesa, casi tumbando la silla en el proceso, encaminándose a la salida, y entonces Yifan lo volvió a mirar y lució aún más confundido que antes, una interrogante distinta marcada en sus ojos.

—¡Tao! ¿Te vas también? —inquirió Minseok, extrañado. Seguramente estaría igual o más confundido que Yifan, pero ya después le explicaría.

—Sí, luego te llamo. Dile a Junmyeon que estoy bien —pidió.

Agarró el pomo de la puerta y jaló.

—Taozi.

Volteó. Yifan no parecía herido, porque igual que Sehun, él nunca parecía nada, pero Tao sabía mejor. Sus ojos oscuros como estrellas colapsadas eran insondables, pero para él era como si gritaran lo que su dueño estaba callando.

_¿Ahora que por fin estamos juntos te vas?_

—Lo siento —le respondió, apartando la mirada—, no puedo dejarlo solo. Lo siento.

Salió.

**Author's Note:**

> Si tienes comentarios, realmente los apreciaría.


End file.
